Final Updates
by Hopefulperson
Summary: What if YGGDRASIL was fundamentally changed with a set of updates for the preparation of YGGDRASIL II. What if Momonga actually tried to use his knowledge to make the best character he could. Momonga with a body.
1. Prologue

**I do not own the Overlord/****オーバーロード ****novel or the aforementioned anime series. I neither own any used characters that may appear in this fanfiction or used ideas that may be applied in the future.**

**I'm back and I decided to scrap the original series "Experimental Updates" because I thought it would be better to go another direction. I fully plan to use parts from my previous novel and I already planned a bunch of characters and a more solid story.**

* * *

Lights are flashing everywhere.

People were screaming.

Music of today's popular bands could barely be heard in the background.

Banners can be seen from all corners of one's vision, evidence of the personal interest of those dwelling in the blurred crowd.

Fireworks can be seen all throughout the entire night sky. Exploding into a myriad of colors, painting the suffocating darkness above with sparks of blue, red, and all colors in between.

The almost all encompassing roar of the audience can be heard above all else within the World's End Arena. The excessive firecrackers above only brought greater excitement to the final event taking place within the next few minutes.

Today's celebration is in commemoration of the final World Tournament of the greatest DMMO-RPG to ever exist in the world, "YGGDRASIL". It was truly an event to remember considering the lack of 'entertainment' in today's time.

Today is the day after said tournament. Normally, the day after the World Tournament, the dev's would host the after matches to win lesser awards, such as gold and legendary items. Yes, legendary items. Perfectly made legendary items could easily outclass random divine items with little effort, this was a simple fact considering the colossal effort in obtaining data crystals to make divine items.

The after matches would normally consist of players that lost early within the upper brackets of the tournament. But for this occasion thirteen of the final sixteen winners agreed to no-rule style matches for the final segment of the event. The selection between fighters would be decided by either audience vote or Gamemaster choosing. The decision is nearly the same every time, but for this match it was already decided before the initial World Tournament even began.

* * *

Drama was no stranger to YGGDRASIL's gamerbase. Since early release, racism and discrimination have been the norm when discussing heteromorphs or non-humans in general. Due to the lack of penalties in hunting these players and the EXP reward in killing them, human players would often target heteromorphs for physical rewards such as their equipment and drops. It's a well known topic that once a player surpasses level 40 and loses the world's protection that they would be hunted without question if they appeared in any of the 6 main humanoid worlds. This was a main issue until the third year of the games release which marked the beginning of the War of Worlds period or as many would call it the Great Human-Heteromorph War. This war lasted until the seventh year of YGGDRASIL with the heteromorphs winning and spreading their progeny across all main worlds.

This event was so big that the developers made it an official part of YGGDRASIL's history to immortalize the important moments that occurred. With this victory the dev's ended up changing the game's code to add punishment to those who wish to commit active PVP against weaker players.

Guild wars, guild alliances, false information, controlled economies, controlled farming spots, direct threats, preemptive strikes, unwarranted PVP, kill stealing, boss stealing, player hunters, planned assassinations, wretched thieves, and oversexualized items.

These are just a few of the many forms of drama that still exist in YGGDRASIL to this day, but the one that led to this final event was truly one that is both hated and overly practiced since the very beginning of all MMO's.

Betrayal.

* * *

Music began to play loudly. The sounds of guitars and trumpets overpowered the voices of the audience.

In an instant, the yells of the crowd intensified, everyone started cheering almost like a mental patient on the verge of losing their mind. Mob mentality struck hard in the minds of all those gathered in the arena, the expectations placed on this fight were pulsing throughout the entire assembly as spectators held signs and posters of their expectant victor. The whole scene was reminiscent of an old event once known as the "Super Bowl" in the time of old. One can only guess how the audience at home are reacting to this.

"ARRRRRRE YOUUUUU READDDY FOR THE MAIN EVENT!?" Yelled one of the two announcers as their image appeared on the top screen.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH"

"WOooWOooWOooWOooWOooWOoo"

"OooooooooOOOOOOOHHHH"

The onlookers went hysterical as the opening started.

"I'm sure they are Phillip-San, we can hear them from the commenter box." Said the second host on the screen with a grinning smile plastered across his face.

"Of course they are Yusuke-San, but I don't feel like I'm ready. This one is going to be a close one I just know it." The caucasian man with goat eyes said with a sarcastic, fake frown upon his face.

"That's just because you're rooting for Gent_ly to win. In my opinion the match is 60-40, with Gent_ly being a victor." Yusuke gently pressed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he placed his elbows on the wide desk. "I wouldn't be surprised if he lost when I think of his early mistakes yesterday."

The announcer Phillip gave a quick cough into his hand. "Agh, he was off his game yesterday, otherwise he would have taken first place. You don't stay at the top of the PVP leaderboards for over a year for nothing, do ya? It was a fluke that he came in 8th."

Phillip grabbed the water bottle placed beside before gulping down half the bottle. "Gent_ly has been 1st place in two of the PVP leaderboards for over nine months, his K-D has been solid for years, I don't care what he did in the past to his opponent, his record when it comes to fighting is set in stone."

(K-D: Kill-Death)

Yusuke gave a wide smile, showing off his sharp teeth. "I know but his opponent also has a good K-D and he took 2nd place just yesterday. I would be more excited if the first place winner L1gma didn't abstain from today's matches."

Announcer Phillip huffed at that statement while giving a dirty look. "You know he won because of luck, he would've got flattened if not for his setup."

"Strategy is a tactic, but he did get very lucky with his choice of build. His opponent was not expecting him to fight so hard just so he could kill himself."

"I'm more surprised that there's a job evolution to [Equalizer], if number two knew of his changed job classes he would have ended the match quickly. It's his fault for not attempting to instant kill his opponent."

* * *

Phillip glanced toward the countdown clock in the room, it gave queues for when to start announcing things to the crowd. Right now they still had 24 seconds to keep the audience entertained before announcing the competitors.

Though he was smiling and keeping tempo with his co-host he truly was not happy. Today marks the second to last day of YGGDRASIL, this tournament was mostly done to tie loose ends and spread free promotion. Phillip has been a dedicated player of YGGDRASIL for the last seven years and it was just sad knowing that he was going to have to start from scratch on another game.

YGGDRASIL was an old game and there was no amount of delusions that could change that, but unlike the newer games that have come out, YGGDRASIL still has one of the best combat systems to every exist. The fluid nature of the combat and the almost endless possibilities that the game offered truly made it different from the rest. Even the hottest game of the year that came out only 7 months ago still lacks due to the split second lag of its magic and abilities.

He would have been devastated, if not for the unintentional leak of the up and coming YGGDRASIL II, set to come out three years after the original. This leak was spread by a developer's friend three years before the scheduled discontinuation of YGGDRASIL.

This brought quite a few players back to this ancient refuge. Thankfully, this helped bring better changes to YGGDRASIL. Many from the younger generation started to play this game to experience the once felt joy only to leave soon after.

'Most of them don't even recognize quality.' Phillip thought as he continued to talk without caring too much of the details.

Many of the younger gamers considered a games value based on its quality of life options rather than in the gameplay. Either way it didn't matter much what happened to those who left soon after joining, due to the massive spike in players joining the game, the developer team started releasing better quality updates, both for game content and functionality.

After the unofficial announcement, the YGGDRASIL developer team gave an official announcement to the planned release of YGGDRASIL II. With that the dev's started releasing better quality updates every year including the launch of new World Enemies.

The best update however comes from the new evolution system which allows players to evolve into a higher form of what they are. Humans had bloodlines, demi-humans has heritages, and heteromorphs had ancestors. This update revolutionized the game and allowed better PVP.

Phillip's favorite updates came from the later installments that were implemented in the last months of YGGDRASIL. The most exciting being the fact that they allowed players to become weekly World Bosses when there was only six months left. Only the most well known were allowed the privilege, but it still showed that the developers cared enough for this relic of a game to host those events. Most of the last events were either player oriented ones or repeat seasonal bosses, clearly they aren't willing to put out any more new content because of the preparation of YGGDRASIL II.

Regardless of whatever reason the dev's had to ignore the major lack of new events, it honestly doesn't matter anymore. Today is the second to last day YGGDRASIL and the developers already disabled the ability to enter any dungeon or controlled area without permission. This basically blocked any attempts to raid and attack other players. PVP has also been disabled, except for those of the competition, and this even further limited the options players had within the final three days of this game.

The main reason for this came from an offhanded post from the developer page of the community website, stating that they wished for all players to log out accordingly before the shutdown time of YGGDRASIL.

Looking back to the clock he saw that it was finally time to give an opening for the anticipated pair.

Everyone who was dedicated to this dying game already knew of the feud between these fighters. It was very public when Gent_ly betrayed his guild and tried to rob them blind, only to simply fail in the end. It was a common occurrence in YGGDRASIL and was highly frowned upon, but like all liars Gent_ly has to try to justify his actions with excuses. Because of this there has been a vicious back and forth between Gent_ly and his previous guild, which brought forth a few of the more famous battles in YGGDRASIL's history.

This battle has long since been decided to be one of the grand finale acts to be recorded in YGGDRASIL's long history. Everyone originally believed that these two would perform the final fight in the last World Tournament only to be disappointed with Gent_ly's early defeat against L1gma, God of Seals and Hexes.

Many do not know this, but those rivals were purposely placed on opposite ends of the World Tournament in secret. Drama always brought higher ratings to sport events. It's been that way since before the third world war and now that esports dominate the market everyone has their attention on these large game events.

'If not for the restriction against World Items, Gent_ly would have easily won.' Phillip quietly thought to himself, still lamenting over the fact he lost 30,000¥ ($275 USD) from his chosen champion losing. He's still in the betting pool for Gent_ly to win however, favoritism aside, Gent_ly has an amazing record in PVP so it's almost guaranteed for him to win against most opponents.

The music started ramping up even higher, indicating that it's now time to start.

* * *

"I HOPE EVERYONE'S READY BECAUSE HERE COMES OUR FIRST COMPETITOR!"

The arena completely dimmed, hundreds of spotlights flashed down upon a single point. Standing in that spot was a tall 'man' with long braided violet hair with accessories on the tips. He appeared to be 2.5 meters tall with hundreds of lavender colored oval crystals glistening on his pinkish lilac skin, the sleeveless blue gi he wore did nothing to hide his body. The most defining feature of this creature was its large singular black eye, proudly displayed upon its face. Beside said man was a cube-like floating yellow crystal.

This individual is known as a variant of a All-Seer, the evolution of a Beholder and Dodomeki. The floating rock beside him is a Titanic Crystal Golem.

The screams of the audience tore through the sounds of the orchestra.

"STARTING FROM THE LEFT FIELD WE HAVE THE 8TH PLACE HOLDER OF THE 13TH WORLD TOURNAMENT, A LORD OF CONTINUUM, THE ONE WHO HAS TOPPED THE RANKINGS OF THE ARENA HIERARCHY!"

The spectators were going crazy with each statement.

"THE LEADER OF THE INFAMOUS SOFT TREE GUILD, THE GOD OF FORCE AND POLARITY, THE WORLD GAZER HIMSELF, GENT_LLLLLYYYYY!"

Gent_ly roose his arms in a jesting posture, welcoming the applause that showered him. Half the audience waved their signs while attempting to scream their nonexistent lungs out. At that moment another set of light came down upon the place opposite of Gent_ly.

In that vision of light stood another man, or at least what can be called a 'man' within an unusual standard. The man was an Adonis with scaled proportions that were neither to muscular nor to lean, if words needed to be used to describe him it would be that he was carefully carved from stone. Other then his handsome face that could be described with a hint of intentional plainness, it was a challenge to think of anything wrong with him. Sadly, that is where anything else that could be 'human' about the man stopped.

**(AN: He Looks the Homunculus from Summoners War. Copy/Paste or Type { summoners war wallpaper homunculus } into Google. First result is a match.)**

The first odd thing about this man is the fact that his skin is colored a smooth type of gray. Not like that of an alien, but like that of darkened white powder.

Next was the faint, glowing dark lines that were all over his body. The lines resemble veins yet were oddly symmetrical for what they looked like. The only place that did not have excessive veins was his face that had two lightning like veins coming from the bottoms of his eyes. He also had veins near the top of his forehead, below the hairline, but they were covered by his long, straight yet wavy, grey hair. On top of his head were three strangely suitable ahoges, lightly waving in curved motion, adding a playfully foolish look on his otherwise indifferent face.

A rhombus shaped crystal that glowed from red to black in coloration was directly in the middle of his chest.

The most defining thing about him however was his eyes that glowed a blinding red and strengthened in intensity because of his current mood.

Simple black tattoos in the form of lines etched all parts of his visible body before leading down into his white genie pants. Over his shoulders appeared to be a red plush(thin blanket) covering his back before draping down to his ankles. In his hand was a golden twining staff, topped with a cup filled with nine golden snakes, each holding a different colored orb.

Beside his feet was a golden puppy, happily shaking its tail beside its master, and a black chicken challengingly scratching its clawed on the ground.

"AND FROM THE RIGHT FIELD COMES THE 2ND PLACE HOLDER OF THE WORLD TOURNAMENT, A FATE WEAVER, A MASTER OF ALL! THIS MAN WAS ABLE TO MAKE AND DRIVE AN UNBEATEN LEGEND THROUGHOUT THE YEARS OF YGGDRASIL!"

A sharp rise in cheers reverberated all around. A noticeable chunk of the 'monster' groups within the stadium started flinging themselves inside the wave of audience members.

"THE LEADER OF THE LEGENDARY AINZ OOAL GOWN, THE GOD OF EXISTENCE AND NONBEING, THE FORBIDDEN ONE IN THE FLESH, MOMOOOONGAAAAAAAAAA!"

The crowd peaked with excitement yet it was ignored in favor of small talk between each opponent.

"Still using barn animals I see, Eh Momonga-San. Do you plan on also using that spider soon too?" Gent_ly messaged to Momonga as he crossed his arms.

"I don't intend on losing here Gent_ly-San, so you can expect more than just Floss." Tightening the grip on his staff, Momonga looked Gent_ly directly into his eyes.

"Since this is going to be the last fight how about we place a bet, up the ante."

Gent_ly didn't even hesitate in his reply. "Sure, but let's make it all or nothing, which means all the World Items in your current possession, kay."

A few tense seconds pass by before Momonga finally responded. "Fine, but let's make it official once the host gets done explaining the rules."

"Deal!"

* * *

"... Now both contestants are only allowed a limit of three World Items and ten chosen items. Health will be increased to 300% for this round. If both players understand the rules please accept the World contract and announce your World Items."

Both players quickly accepted the rules of the duel as neither one of them were inexperienced in hosted tournament matches.

"NOW I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE A SPECIAL RULE PLACED UPON THIS MATCH BY OUR CHALLENGERS! WHOEVER WINS IN THIS MATCH WILL OBTAIN ALL OF THE OTHER'S CURRENTLY HELD WORLD ITEMS!"

The crowd went crazy.

"Presently, Gent_ly is betting five World Items while Momonga is betting seven." Commenter Yusuke calmly said.

"Only makes the stakes higher… NOW TO DECIDE WHO GETS FIRST PICK!"

Commenter Phillip lifts a coin from the desk and places in on his thumb and clenched pointer finger.

"MOMONGA HEADS, GENT_LY TAILS!"

Phillip flipped the coin which hops a few times before landing on a side.

"GENT_LY, GETS FIRST PICK!"

Gent_ly points his finger toward Momonga.

"Momonga goes first!" He said with a decisive tone.

"MOMONGA GOES FIRST, PRESENT YOUR WORLD ITEMS!"

Momonga stepped foward.

"Legacy of First, Comforting Blanket, and Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, Lavenza!"

"YOU HEARD HIM FOLKS, HE'S GOING ALL IN!"

"For those who don't know, The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, became the first officially upgraded item to become a World Item the day of the 'World Shard' update occured a few months ago." Yusuke quickly inputted.

"It was the guild weapon of Ainz Ooal Gown before wasn't it. I'm still surprised that the Gamemaster's allowed such a thing."

"I'm not Phillip-San, it was at the cost of another World Item after all. I'm more surprised that he's using the mythical twenty-first in this fight, the 'Legacy of First'. It is thought to be unofficially part of the twenty."

This was not a joke, in an interview with the co-founder of YGGDRASIL, he was asked what he thought the most powerful World Item was after the top twenty and he personally declared that it was the 'Legacy of the First'. Ever since people have been praying for a chance to see the details of the item. Unfortunately, it never surfaced, until today, in the hands of the strongest small-scale guild. Any guild with less than 70 members is recognized as a 'small' guild.

It honestly wasn't that surprising considering that they officially hold the largest number of World Items in game, 15. That's only the ones known about, the next largest known number was 6.

Even the World items that Gent_ly possessed were borrowed or bought from others for the event. It didn't really matter anymore however since he placed them in a bet and outworld PVP was now disabled.

"At least it was discovered before the ending of the game, the Comforting Blanket however will be annoying for Gent_ly to work around since it provides all round resistances to all elements and a nice 30% damage cut."

"Yes, that would be tough for Gent_ly, especially since Momonga's character was oriented for a defensive playstyle. The real threat however comes from the Lavenza, it's a overpowered summoning staff is it not."

"Yeah, during the final matches it summoned multiple World Bosses like Grental and Fres ri Lou."

At this time the timer on the wall adjacent to the broadcaster finally reached zero. Phillip cleared his throat, he's been having horrible lung problems for a while now, even in DVR(Deep Virtual Reality) he could feel his lungs itch if only a little. The water he drinks is only there to subconsciously calm his nerves. Ohh, he just couldn't wait for the last break so he could exit to ease his throat.

"IT'S NOW GENT_LY'S TURN TO PRESENT, WHAT WILL HE CHOOSE!"

He steps forward.

"I choose Gently's Perception, Ragnarok Eddict, and…."

He took a hard glance at Momonga.

"Momonga's Heart!"

* * *

The most serious update of the final updates was called the "Gods Rising" update. This update was created from a player using a World Items. The player who made the request originally asked for his friends and he to be made into gods, before the ending of the game. That request was denied, so the player asked for a system where players could be made into gods under the condition that he and his friends were made into gods immediately. Though this was a vague request it was still accepted and implemented months before the game ended.

What was... a god? Was it a strong being? Was it an unbeatable existence, or an old being? Maybe, it was a symbol to everyone in YGGDRASIL. Who knows?

This question was hard to answer due to the existence of different types of gods in YGGDRASIL already. The two main types of gods are the conceptual gods, who tie themselves to a location or object, and the living gods, who are part of a clan or tribe of gods. These types of gods are normal boss enemies within the world of YGGDRASIL and are found almost everywhere in all worlds.

The best example for them would be the God of Drowning Lake and the Asgardians.

The God of Drowning Lake was a weak area boss of a low level lake and players could easily beat him before level 50. This god was tied to that specific lake so his life was in danger wherever a high level player physically harmed the lake. There was even a player who even made it a point on how easy it was to kill these types of gods by evaporating the entirety of the water within that lake, which instantly killed that god. These gods have their lives connected to a place or concept in the world they inhabit, because of this they can never leave their specific world. There are literally thousands of these gods in each of the nine main worlds and hundreds of lesser worlds, let alone the weekly events that take place.

Living gods are different from conceptual gods. Players can become living gods if they take the effort to complete the quest line and accept some wasted levels. The types of living gods are different for each world and its culture. Asgardians are the main group of gods in Asgard, the Olympians are the main group in Midgard, Shinto and Christian figures are mixed in different worlds. Demonic and heteromorphic gods were mainly found in the three darker worlds of Múspellsheim, Helheim, and Niflheim.

Just because an enemy or boss is powerful doesn't make it a god. There are plenty of demons and heteromorphs that take pride in not being a god. For players however it's just 25 wasted levels since there are better options for races.

One thing to know however is the fact that many well known gods were a seasonal or one time event boss for players to fight for titles, rewards, and data. Titles give players passive skills and bonus stats, such as extra damage to blank target.

With this in mind, the developers were confused about how they were going to dress this update. In truth, they intentionally kept the concept of a god vague and were planning on making it years into YGGDRASIL II's lifespan. Because of this, the devs decided to make being a player "God" more of a title rather than a class.

With this in mind, the dev's created on new category of gods, the Title Gods. These gods are different from the conceptual gods because they are not tied to one world nor due they have any restrictions.

Players are the only ones who are qualified to be Title Gods, so as to skip updating or changing any NPC's, and it was decided that those that obtain the title of "God" would not have any direct increases in stats. The players would only obtain a unique aura and few unique skills that were created by the gamemasters. Along with that the player would be given two items on the level of a world item known as a Sacred Item. They are basically World items made to enhance the qualities of the Title Gods.

The next stage of this update was to decide who would become a "Title God" and who would remain normal. This left the devs with a problem because they did not have the time to make and create everything fairly, so they created an AI rating system that rates every player in the game based on everything that they have done.

The rating system checked everything within a players "Records", from achievements, to login days, to number of foes slayin, to arena history, to objects created/obtained/sold, to the number of spells obtained/casted, to amount of currency owned/used/collected, the amount of quest/events completed, as well as the ratio to victory/success to defeat/failure in everything you do. Affiliation and alliances were also separately taken into account, such as the popularity of guilds and the renowned accomplishments done.

From the rating system 51 active players were chosen to become gods in the end of YGGDRASIL.

Why 51? Because, the player who made the request did not qualify to become a god so he was included in the 50 selected.

Once the players who were chosen to become gods were selected, a group of developers got together and gave names to each of the players based on their achievements. One great example was for a player who has been playing YGGDRASIL since the first few months it came out, this player was the longest running player in the game and did not have any other notable achievements. Because of this the devs gave him the title of "Old God" and was given the "Aura of Beginnings" which increased his resistances and slowed any player within 25 meters of him by 20%. This made him fatal toward magic casters which were one of his characters overwhelming flaws. He also gained a few other skills, but they too are irrelevant.

Another famous example was a well known fire dragon player who has won a few tournaments. He gained the title " Fire Dragon God" and the aura "Fire Dragon Gods Aura". Not very original, but he was satisfied because his normally used skills had all their damage multipliers strengthened. His aura also increased his fire damage and lowered the stats of everyone who was within 20 meters of him by 10%.

* * *

"HIS OWN SACRED ITEM AGAINST HIM!"

Everyone went bananas.

"A great selection, Gently's Perception to increase his abilities, Ragnarok Eddit to increase his damage, and Momonga's Heart to give him inexhaustible energy."

"Yes, but he doesn't need Momonga's Heart, he's clearly flaunting."

"Of course, but it still works."

"GENTLY! GENTLY! GENTLY!"

"MOMONGA! MOMONGA! MOMONGA!"

The cheers were mixed yet with over hundreds of thousands of people chanting it was impossible to not understand what the were saying.

"IS EACH PARTY READY!?"

Neither side spoke. The tension was visible.

The air around Gent_ly started vibrating, as if heat was rolling off him in receding waves. The crystal prism beside him had little crystal's spinning aggressively around it.

Momonga had red light shining off him while hundreds of little seals started appearing in vertical lines all around him. The puppy started growing in size, growing luscious golden hair that curled lightly at it neck and shoulders. The black chicken grew with enormity, its plumed visage becoming at least 5 meters tall, doubling over its master, black fire started growing off its feathers.

"THEN ON MY MARK!"

[No hard feelings Momonga.] Gent_ly messaged Momonga.

"3!"

Momonga continued to stare at Gent_ly before replying.

"2!"

[You're going to die.]

"1!"

Both opponents brought their weapons in front of them.

"GOOOO!"

"[Weight of the World]!" "[Fated Destruction]!"

* * *

Everything was destroyed.

The once bright sky was black, the ground fragmented, torn asunder into canyons and ravines.

Half of what was once recognized as the arena float haplessly toward the heavens.

The corpses and remains of what could have been kaiju float aimlessly in the sky. Mountain sized yellow rocks scattered the landscape. Unthinkable chunks of what could be identified as a 'big' snake lay motionless on a floating island, looking as if it fell from Snake Way. Within a humongous crater was a lake of blood with stained black feathers sprawled along the northern coast.

On top of a sharp, pointed mountain lay the body of a school bus sized golden beast, headless.

The battle began in a normal subspace onto of a tiny planet. The planet may have been tiny in relation to other worlds yet it still was ginormous in scale.

In an epic battle that no one should ever expect in a game, these two fighters literally caused the destruction of this world with nothing but the aftermath of their attacks. Yet it seems there battle has reached its climax.

* * *

"YOU'RE FINISHED MOMONGA, [Planetary Epicenter]!"

In that moment a white glow enveloped the area around the one armed mage before everything pulled toward him enclosing him in a sphere of rock and metal. The dirt continued to gather as the sphere grew larger and larger. Forming a planet within seconds.

Momonga's HP bar raced down. 72%... 53%... 39%... 14%... 0%.

Silence took over for the next few moments.

"AND THERE IT IS MOMONGA'S FOURTH AND FINAL DEATH!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LEFT HIMSELF OPEN LIKE HE DID!"

"KAKAKALAKALAKALA!"

The entire smooth surface of the sphere cracked in an instance and became a powder that faded away.

Momonga's HP bar reset to 100% and his dark form was finally in view for the whole audience. In place of his original form was a skeleton dressed in darker than black robes, lined in gold. In his hand was the staff, Lavenza, wrapped around his waist a red blanket, and in his chest a red orb, Legacy of First. Darkness twisted around his form as a dark halo appeared behind his head.

"Your right Gent_ly, it's time to end this."

Gent_ly immediately tried to move away only to find he was trapped in purple blue chains. No matter how he struggled he couldn't budge.

'Dammit, I wasted all my MP with that final attack, I thought he couldn't revert twice.'

"HOW! YOU ALREADY TRANSFORMED BEFORE, YOU CAN'T REVERT FOR THREE MORE DAYS!" Gent_ly roared from his bindings.

"Hahaha… that was an illusion, by the way those chains are my Divine ability, mixed with space time magic. You still have 21 seconds."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Gent_ly screamed at his fate, he already lost 11 levels and used his trump cards. If Momonga's Heart wasn't sealed, he could at least escape by relying on mass energy regeneration, yet he was unwilling to afford his second death.

"[Goal of all Life is Death]!"

A projection of an old classical clock appears behind him.

Anything that could go wrong will go wrong. "[Destiny's Demise]!" Gent_ly's body glowed a gray light.

"[Widen Magic], [Cry of Banshee]!"

A blast of wind carrying a gut wrenching cry blew throughout the arena.

Gent_ly, on his knees, gave a reluctant frown as he stared at Momonga who stood at a distance in front of him.

"You may have won this round, Momonga, but wait till YGGDRASIL II. I won't forget this."

"I know."

"[No Hope], [Impossibly made Possible], [You the Loser]."

The clock spun around as the final moments came.

10… 11… 12.

At that moment, everything died.

* * *

Momonga's Character Sheet

[OoaK]: One of a Kind

.

**Copy/Paste or Type { summoners war wallpaper homunculus } into Google. First result is a match. ****He Looks the Homunculus from Summoners War.**

.

Title: [God of Existence and Nonbeing]

.

Total Levels: 125 (Overlevel Debuff 20%)

.

Racial Levels: 36

[OoaK][Forbidden One]:1

[Being of Origin]: 5

[Divine Sin(Contradiction)]: 5

[Eternal Demise Idol](Construct Homunculus): 10

[Immortal]:10

[Past Life]:5

.

Job Levels: 89

[OoaK] [Nature Immortal]: 15

[Manipulator of Order]: 15

[Sealmaster]: 5

[World Mage]: 5

[Master of All]: 5

[Fate Weaver]: 5

[Diviner]: 10

[Karma Master]: 15

[Armored Mage]: 13

[Supreme One]: 1

.

Alignment: [Neutral]

[Luck]:724

[Innate Soul]:50

The stats round themselves out very well, the Overlevel Debuff may disappear once he goes to the New World. Check Momonga's original stats, it a slight upgrade to all his stats except SPECIAL by a few points. HP and MP rose... a lot though.

[Stats]: Regular (Potential Increase)

Total: 1,020

[HP]: 100

[MP]: 210

[PHY ATK]: 60 (90)

[PHY DEF]: 90 (120)

[AGILITY]: 50 (70)

[MAG ATK]: 130 (170)

[MAG DEF]: 150 (250)

[RESIST]: 110 (120)

[SPECIAL]: 120 (200)

.

After 20% Overlevel Debuff

Total: 826

[HP]: 80

[MP]: 168

[PHY ATK]: 48 (70)

[PHY DEF]: 72 (110)

[AGILITY]: 50 (70)

[MAG ATK]: 104 (150)

[MAG DEF]: 120 (220)

[RESIST]: 88 (100)

[SPECIAL]: 96 (170)

.

.


	2. Yggdrasil

**I do not own the Overlord/****オーバーロード ****novel or the aforementioned anime series. I neither own any used characters that may appear in this fanfiction or used ideas that may be applied in the future.**

* * *

**I want to make the chapters have a least 5,000 words each.**

**This story will be held from different perspectives you have been warned.**

**When I was recreating Momonga, I couldn't get the thought of Zeno or Exodia out of my head. Both of these creatures could literally Thanos snap your dreams away and I was so fixated on making Momonga's character based off that so I focused his character model on controlling fate. **

**I forget what game I played, but they had a character scale their damage off of Magic and Luck and it broke mid game so badly if you got the top casino prizes. Other than that his build is based around the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, where he will be a tanky Summoner/Mage that is borderline unkillable. He still has his sharp skeleton form with a few changes, the details will be explained later.**

**The beginning story will be a mix of Diablo, Sayonara Dragon Life, and one of the best lore ideas I've ever read from a creator named Russian Reversal. I fully recommend you check out his Overlord/Fate crossover "Grand Foreigner" even if you never learned anything about the Type Moon franchise, it's a really addictive story and I knew little to nothing about Fate Grand Order except for Alstolfo.**

* * *

_..._

_Long, long ago. _

_Before time existed, there was nothing._

_The only thing that ever was, was the neverending void which held no end._

_Yet at some point something came into existence. _

_This being was without form or reason. It held no purpose or thought, merely existed._

_Because of this it was known mainly by the name "First"._

_First did nothing but exist, until it had it's first thought and started pondering on why it exists. During this indefinite action it begun what many would call time._

_Around this time another being came into existence. This being was large, thoughtless, and lazy._

_Like First, it did not have a purpose but unlike the being known as First, it did not care._

_It merely slept._

_It's name was World._

* * *

_First pondered on its existence for an unthinkable amount of time. After so long it came to a simple conclusion that it must become perfect, a concept that appeared within First's mind after it's nearly uneventful time of thought._

_With this in mind it changed its shapeless blob of a form to give it everything it may naturally need. Starting from a main body to contain itself, to an arm to reach further beyond its range, and to a leg to give support to what it's arm couldn't do._

_With its body now made it felt more perfect than it originally was, making it satisfied, for now._

_During its satisfaction a thought came to be within its mind, 'What would happen if I lost an arm or leg?' With this in its mind, terror struck the simple being with the thought of making its perfect body worthless. Understanding the immediate flaw its body possessed, it created an extra arm and a leg to replace its once imperfect form._

_With the extra limbs came imbalance, which the creature came to disdain with no impunity. Thus, it went back to remaking it's now imperfect body to become perfect. With the remaking of its form came a head to correct its movement to become natural, thus becoming more perfect._

_Now with it's perfect body it went back to its self proclaimed purpose in life, to become perfect. With its first victory, it continued to think of ways to become more perfect than it already was only to feel doubt that such a thing could be done._

_..._

_..._

_'Doubt?'_

_Why did First's perfect self have such an... imperfect emotion. _

_'Was doubt… natural?' It asked itself._

_'No, doubt can not be natural. Like fear, it was placed within my mind.'_

_First continued to ponder on these darker thoughts. Bringer forth darker emotions that it never once felt before._

_These thoughts made First constantly question itself bringing it further from its original goal of being perfect. Soon it felt the crushing weight of what we call despair upon itself, until First could no longer restrain itself._

_'I refuse to have such imperfect things within me!'_

_With this thought First used its unthinkable power to rid itself of all these filthy emotions. Once First was done removing the majority of the disgusting things known as desires from inside of itself, it finally was able to calm down._

_Though First was able to separate the evil from itself, it could not remove everything. The only two things that retained the 'filth' of 'corruption' from First were its eyes. He did not want to separate it from its eyes for they were neutral without imperfection._

_With the actions of First's done, it went back to pondering only to later find that all the evil it released from itself came together and formed a seven-headed evil dragon._

_With the creation of this dragon, First immediately went to battle it with no regard for anything else. The two fought for many years until they both threw out attacks containing all the might they possessed and killed one another._

_The chunks of the body of First flew through out the void while his opponent, the evil dragon, had its body descend down and stop at some point._

_From the spine of First which was positioned high in the void came the original angels who inherited the will and values of First. From the corpse of the dragon came the original demons who selectively embodied the excessive urges of the evil dragon. _

_With the creation of these two diametrically opposed races came the first known war to exist, the Eternal Conflict._

* * *

_During this entire conflict the second being, "World," stayed in a deep slumber. Not caring of anything that happens for it never cared for anything. _

_World's body was similar to a hollow oval, it had no defining traits other than it's big circumference and impressive interior. Littered inside its surface were ash trees that spread themselves throughout its body as though it were hair._

_As World slept, numerous forms of essence evaporated inside of its body. Condensing into the first beings to be created by World, the elementals. _

_Thirty-one elementals were first created, each embodying a major element with the strongest of them being Eternal, Demise, and Almighty. _

_Eternal was a protective and encompassing element; it was the fusion of light, life, and time. Demise was a vicious and vindictive element; it was the fusion of dark, death, and space. Almighty however was the perfect fusion of the basic five elements; water, fire, wind, earth, lightning. Almighty can often be considered the weakest of the elements because it isn't powerful by any standard, but it can never be resisted._

_Along with the original thirty-one elementals came the first five golems, each a crystallized version of one of the five basic elements. _

_Once these thirty-six beings came to be World began to weaken. Yet, World did nothing to stop the siphoning of its power because like all things, it didn't care._

_As time went on tens of thousands of elementals and hundreds of golems were unintentional created like the original thirty-six but only weaker due to the lessening of fumes of essence that came from World._

_At some point World became too weak and started dying, yet it made no attempt to stop its downfall because it was too lazy to even try._

_This saddened the creations of World, as many of them tried to find a way to stop the death of their mother. In the final millenia of World's life a slightly broken spherical object crashed into World, unnoticed due to its proportionally tiny size._

_This object was one of the eyes of First which flew away from its last fight and made its way into World. _

_The eye crashed into a group of ash trees, destroying them and tunneling its way underneath them. From there a group of ash tree saplings grew on top of the wreckage, absorbing the eye of First while taking nutrients from World's body._

_As time progressed the ash trees fused together and became one with First's eye. These trees that became one continued to grow, seemingly without end. Many of the elementals noticed this after some time and aided with the growth of the tree, protecting it as it grew, believing it to be the final blessing of their mother._

_The tree continued to grow larger and larger as it consumed the remaining essence of World. After enough time it started overlapping the body of World, piercing through the hollow globe of World's body._

_This frightened the elementals but they made no attempt to stop the ash tree's unnatural growth. The elementals continued to watch as the ash tree grew even larger. At this point the elementals decided to give the eternally green ash tree a name._

_Yggdrasil._

_At some point Yggdrasil started growing leaves as it grew beyond World's dead body, the elementals cared little for them as they minded themselves in the corpse of World, until a new incident happened. A visitor came to visit._

_A new being came down from the tree known as Yggdrasil. This never happened before nor has there ever been creature that was not made of the elements. This created a deep curiosity within the minds of elementals so they ventured outside of World, up Yggdrasil's base to find that the being came from a leaf of the ash tree. With this discovery, a group of elementals went to check how this was possible only to learn that each leaf Yggdrasil grew was a small world of its own. Upon the news spreading the elementals rushed to the leaves of Yggdrasil to explore the new found worlds, only to be met with hostile invitation._

_Within the worlds of Yggdrasil were new creatures of all shapes and sizes. Some big, some small, some weird, some odd. One thing that stayed consistent was that each and every race was uniquely suited for the world they came from._

_From these worlds came three types of creatures; heteromorphs, beast, animals, and undead._

_Animals were the natural creatures, created by the world naturally. They held no thought other than the urge for survival._

_Heteromorphs and Beast were natural and the main difference between the two were their form. Heteromorphs were animalistic beings who gained knowledge and reason, thus growing beyond being an animal. The heteromorphs that stayed close to their original animalistic form were referred to as beast._

_Undead were the leftover remains of any creature whose soul was strong enough to stay active after dying. The undead were born broken, missing the element that normally exists in all living creatures, life._

_As the elementals invaded the worlds of Yggdrasil the heteromorphs and beast fiercely drove them back inciting what was known as the Cruel Acceptance._

_Each world held its own culture and values and the creatures within naturally disliked change. These elementals were a big change for the beings of those worlds, thus it would take much time before the hostilities between many races fade._

* * *

_During the growth of Yggdrasil, a third being of great power came into existence near Yggdrasil. It was born weaker than both First and World, but its power was unquestionable._

_This being was the Original Dragon._

_After its birth, it watched Yggdrasil grow from its original sproutling form to it mature state and glimpsed into the leaves of Yggdrasil for entertainment. For whatever reason, the dragon could not get close to Yggdrasil before being repelled from the vicinity. Because of this it could only watch from afar, feeling rejected._

_From its distant place it saw many things, the happiness of victory, to the sadness of loss. It watched many beings live and die from actions it could never comprehend. It once focused on one particular creature and watched it to the end of its life. The dragon did this to many of the heteromorphs and elementals, observing them as they performed actions that it could now barely understand._

_As it continued to watch the events of Yggdrasil it came to notice that there was a common thing with all the creatures of Yggdrasil, that they were never truly alone. They were born in groups and always raised with one another, they stayed close with each other as they performed actions with those similar. Once they grew old enough they committed rituals with those that were of the same race and created more of themselves._

_Oh how the Original Dragon wished it could watch these creatures with another. The mere thought excited it to no end, yet it never came to be because the dragon was forever alone._

_The dragon continued to watch until it found an odd creature called a slime. The slime did little to nothing but bounce and hunt. This was immediately identified as uninteresting within the dragons mind, until it self propagated and created little versions of itself. _

_This gave an idea to the Original Dragon. _

_'Why don't I do that then there will be many little me's as well.' With this thought, the Original Dragon ripped itself into tens of thousands of fleshly pieces and allowed them to fall onto the leaves and branches of Yggdrasil._

_The blood and flesh of the Original Dragon drowned many worlds with misfortune as an unfathomable number of creatures died from the mere presence of it's discarded tissue._

_Raining blood had stained Yggdrasil and painted many of the worlds in its embrace into a mosaic of ruin. The beings that were brave enough to drink and devour the ruinous blood that wrought so much destruction, either died or evolved to hold traits similar to the Original Dragon. From the flesh of the Original Dragon came it's children, dragonkind. _

_Seeing its plan succeed, the Original Dragon felt happiness in knowing it was able to spread itself throughout Yggdrasil. The cost of this action however took most of the dragons strength and reduced it to an impotent state. Unfortunately, its kin could not live in the void with it so it could only wallow in its foolish decision._

_Resolute in its single-minded goal to no longer be confined in its forlorn isolation, the dragon gathered the rest of its dwindling strength and separated its head from its body before sending it into the world tree along with its consciousness. With this action, the Original Dragon was finally able to elude its eternal loneliness._

_All that was left within the void was the carcass of the descended dragon and an unbeknownst future._

* * *

_The Eternal Conflict waged since the creation of the angels and demons. Pain, suffering, humiliation. These were just a few of the emotions created with the tensions of these antagonist races. Neither side truly ever felt the meaning of casualty due to neither race ever truly understanding the threat of a true death._

_As luck may have it, both races were created from the leftover wills of First and its Evils. Whenever a member of either race was killed they would just be remade years later after having their souls reenter the remains of their unintentional birth givers._

_Whenever the races clashed with one another it could be called an act of playful pettiness. Most fights were performed with the intention of pride and drama. An odd form of entertainment yet it was all these beings had thus it was widely accepted as normal interaction. In the view of both the angels and the devils, war was more akin to a game than anything else._

_The only other means of entertainment came in the form of procreation and torture. The Angel's and Demons had long ago tasted the forbidden fruit of lechery and created many offspring who continued the fight in favor of their parents. The only unfortunate aspect of this was the fact that only those of the second generation or above could revive themselves after death. This caused untold grief among the many beings who forever lost their children to these wars. Sadly, however after so long, the vast majority of both races grew numb to this pain and no longer felt the misery that came with a violent ache as it had in the beginning._

_The torture was mostly done from the side of the demons who took a liking to the suffering of their victims, both angel and demon._

_The greatest event of both races however was the capturing and securing of the legacy of the First, the World Stone. A giant shard of the second eye of First, the one that didn't fall to World. This shard was nothing but a large fragment of the eye, yet with it came the power to create worlds and morph reality. The World Stone was often used to create worlds that would either be of order or of destruction depending on which race controlled it. The stone would also be used to slightly weaken the race opposed to its master._

_The angels and demons have fought an uncountable number of times to obtain this shard and use it for whatever purpose their leaders may hold. After so long, the idea and prestige of the World Stone became less than that of a joke as both races used it beyond that of an overused tool. It become so much of a passing idea that each race merely thinks of it as an ornament rather than a crucial tool. Over time most beings came to just ignore it as it was nothing but a dusty trophy._

_As time continued to turn the angels and demons found less enjoyment in killing one another, and even an offshoot group of which came to wish for quiet peace. This wish was of course a fantasy, dreamed by an odd fool yet it existed nonetheless. Of these fools were a princess of the demons and a lonely figure among the angels. _

_These two meet in a normal circumstance of demonic torture and expressed their foolish wishes to each other. After which they made plans to gather the other peace wanting being together and create a world without the presence of the neverending war. With this in mind the demon princess easily stole the World Stone, as no one cared for it in the first place, and created a secret world inside of a hidden world. With this done, both the lonely angel and demon princess brought their foolish followers to this peaceful world to enjoy the short peace._

_During this time, the angels and demons could neither fight or torture so they did the next best thing, fuck._

_This was the main form of enjoyment for these beings and many of them were willing to experiment with each other to savor this happy moment of time. From their matches of fervent breeding came their children, the Nephilim._

_At first the beings came to give their children distant love as many of them lost previous children in the past, but with this moment of peace the angels and demons couldn't help but value their children highly, as most parents naturally do. However, as the Nephilim grew the parents started noticing weird things about them, such as the fact that they were so strong or the fact that they were resistant to their powers. This terrified the parents of the Nephilim as they understood that the Nephilim were getting too strong, but they couldn't decide whether or not to rid the world of them to ensure lasting peace._

_When the demon princess heard of the questionable plot to her children, she attacked and killed the other parents in a bid to protect the Nephilim. Her attack worked but at a great cost, her then husband, the lonely angel, stopped her by banishing her to the shadow realm. Whatever plans that were thought of in the past were quickly quelled because of the retaliation of the demon princess. Now the lonely angel stands alone in the world with only the increasingly powerful Nephilim to surround him. Thinking of ways to deal with his now regretful, offspring the lonely angel thought of a way to forever handle the Nephilim race without much effort._

_He decided to use the World Stone to weaken and seal the strength of the Nephilim, so as to not fight them directly. He realized that the Nephilim did not have the will of First nor his Evils, thus making them vulnerable to the World Shards influence._

_Once synced to the stone, the lonely angel began weakening the entire Nephilim race, inadvertently causing the mass death of many of them as they lost their potential. This continued until the Nephilim became nothing but an imitation of their former selves. _

_The day the Nephilim became mortal, was the day Humanity was born._

* * *

_For thousands of years Humanity lived in this secluded world, ignorant of the coming crisis that loomed over them. Just as their parents before them had done, they fought one another for dominance over each other. This happened so often that it became part of their race's natural urges. _

_The humanity of now knew nothing of their origins, for their original parents had long since passed. Angels and demons had learned of their existence and sought to gain control of their race in order to dominate one another. They used the idea of religion to control and manipulate the wishes of humanity for their own purposes, while humanity stayed ignorant of the knowledge of their forefathers advancement. _

_At some point humanity was able to loosely regain its past strength as nephilim and sought to separate itself from the unknown war between the angels and demons. _

_One human was able to evolve to become one of the original nephilim before sealing his world from the treacherous outside, freeing his race from its unneeded oppression. _

_Sadly, a demon from the outside made it in and used the World Stone to corrupt humanity as a whole. To save the humans an angel shattered the World Stone in an effort to prevent the degeneration of humanity. This proved to be both a wise yet inadequate solution. Humanity was already tainted with stillborn evil, thus the corruption only excited the desires within their hearts._

_From this point much of humanity started evolving to their past forms, before joining the Eternal Conflict. The ones that did not become nephilim evolved to become what was known as High Humans. _

_The high humans held strong ties to their original creators, because of this they either held stronger attachments to one side or the other. The high humans that were close to their demon origins became Devils, while the high humans with stronger ties to the angels became Saints._

_After much fighting between the angels, the demons, the nephilim, and the high humans, the homes of the angels, the High Heavens, and the home of the demons, the Burning Hells, were destroyed. This caused a moment of unthinkable peace between the races, because now the angels and the demons could no longer revive themselves, just like their unfortunate children._

_Without the World Stone intact neither race could make worlds to replace the ones that were lost in their fighting, leading to greater panic. Without their cherished homes and the World Stone to create new worlds, they would all cease to exist once their worlds die._

_Thankfully, the races found a new place to settle. One with an uncountable number of worlds and races to be introduced to, Yggdrasil. Upon finding it in the void, all the races immediately moved to this unexplored paradise only to be greeted with a time of even greater chaos and conquest. All the worlds were fighting in one way or another and adamant conquerors raced across worlds to claim anything that could be taken._

_Seeing the identical actions of the past present itself to the angels and demons, they competed in the action of conquering worlds with one another. Using the high humans as missionaries, they invaded world after world forcing their ideas and religion onto the frightened inhabitants before colonizing the world. With this action in place the demons and high humans spread their seeds far across an untold number of worlds. The angels did their best to compete yet were unable to keep up due to their morals._

* * *

_With all these different races the world tree, Yggdrasil, adapted to accept all the new races that forced themselves onto it. For all creatures that died within the world tree, Yggdrasil would take their fragments of their essence and remaining energy as compensation for living on its visage and in turn transform itself to accommodate the new inhabitants. The best example was the addition of the elements, holy and demonic. Neither of these elements existed in Yggdrasil until the angels and demons came and died upon its leaves. So were the dragons, who were foreign to the tree until the Original Dragon donated its essence to Yggdrasil. Now dragons are naturally born every so often on its leaves. No matter how much war and destruction reign in its worlds, Yggdrasil remained happy, for it was always being fed more and more essence. _

_This was the truest meaning of symbiosis. The creatures lived on its leaves and feed off it bountiful blessings, and in exchange the tree would feed off the fallen creatures that died upon it, thus nourishing the tree._

_After many years, the Cruel Acceptance came to a close. An unthinkable number of races were created and destroyed during this time and a subtle peace came to be on the tree of Yggdrasil. Natural selection did wonders throughout the many worlds as a myriad of races grew to become powerful._

_During this time, new types of animals came to be, the world beast. Many creatures with the ability to influence a world came into existence, granting them the title of world for their strengths and sizes. Many of them were hunted for materials or pride, yet it did nothing to disenfranchise the strength that each world beast held._

_Around this time a new being was born from the corpse of the Original Dragon that floated above Yggdrasil. This being was a dragon who held a hunger for power, something that it was deprived of at birth. For this reason it will be referred to as the Hungry Dragon._

_The Hungry Dragon was oh so hungry so it choose to nibble of a leaf of Yggdrasil. The tree did not push away this hatchling like it did it's father because it recognized its energy. With this in mind Yggdrasil welcomed the Hungry Dragon to its branches as it eat pieces from its very being, oblivious to the fate of such a decision would give it._

_The Hungry Dragon became even more ravenous with time and began to invade and eat the cores of the many worlds it found. This action caused innumerable worlds to crumble at the stem and wither away. This started the eventual death of Yggdrasil as it could no longer support itself with the energy it no longer received._

_With the Hungry Dragon's ceaseless ravishing of Yggdrasil, the countless races that relied on the tree to survive named the Hungry Dragon as the World Devourer. With this continual threat on the rise, the innumerable races came together with their champions and used the discarded worlds create objects of power to combat the World Devourer._

_Under the reign of the fourteen Supreme Ones, 207 items of power, named the World Items, were created and distributed to the many leaders before the final fight on the ten final worlds. _

_Once the fight began thirteen of the fourteen Supreme Ones sealed the world and fought with all they had._

_Sadly, this attempt only ended in failure. The only achievement the Supreme Ones obtained was a single laceration upon its body. This action led to the release of billions of souls from the unborn worlds devoured by the World Devourer. Each of these souls held untold potential that could change any world._

_After the release of the souls of the unborn worlds, the Supreme Ones understood that they lost, but they were unwilling to allow their sacrifice to be in vain. With what little time they had left they completely sealed the forgotten world that held the World Devourer and enacted the final plan, the Rebirth System. _

_This system allowed for the revival of its chosen champions with a negligible price of a bit of their life force. This was created by the Supreme One, Creator of All, to be the last protection for the inhabitants of the dying Yggdrasil. Unfortunately, it could only be connected to fresh souls and not developed ones._

_With this in mind, the souls of the unborn worlds became perfect candidates for the Rebirth System. These souls were the children of Yggdrasil and grandchildren of First and World, they held unimaginable potential with the choice to be whatever they wished to be. Yet, it was so rare that one ever reached their full potential, with this in mind, the Creator of All created the overseers to watch over the selected souls. _

_The chosen souls of the unborn worlds were called the Players, for they were the ones to continue the fight against the World Devourer. The created overseers of the Players were known as the Gamemasters, their purpose was to guide the players to reach their full potential while punishing those who abused the immortal life they were given. Of course, those that work hard enough will be rewarded with deserving treasures from their overseers._

_This was all for the future, Yggdrasil was already in its death throes and the path ahead was uncertain but with hope and determination the plan created by the Supreme Ones will make a new future… hopefully._

* * *

This was the beginning plot of Yggdrasil and was used to explain how the tree of Yggdrasil was created.

Momonga cared little of the plot, since he last heard it years ago. The only reason he could remember it so vividly was because of the newest animation released last year to welcome the final challenge of Yggdrasil, the Devourer of Worlds.

The dev's recounted all the big events that occured every year since the third year of the game before announcing the opening of the tenth world, the Eternal Prison. It was in this world that the World Devourer was sealed in space and time waiting for a group to kill it. A group of 62 players were allowed to fight the monster at a time and once the player entered the fight, they couldn't leave. If a player died inside their character would also get deleted, because of this the first two full parties that entered were made to regret their decisions.

Because of this the fifth and finale party for the World Devourer challenged it only four months later. The party was made of three different guilds and each brought a few World Items for each player. This was only made possible because the God of Law and Order was apart of the party and was able to make absolute contracts to return the World Items to all original guilds involved. It was a hassle checking the contract for any flaws, the guilds literally brought lawyers to check the contract ten different ways.

'I should know, I had to call Kirigiri-San to examine it.' Momonga chuckled on the inside. He actually called a real lawyer to check the documented contents before proceeding with the mass raid.

The fight itself was more of a gimmick than anything else, as you lowered the Devourer's health the souls of those that it had eaten would buff your character and restore your HP. The hardest parts of the fight was the beginning and end, other than that the fight was insane due to the immense size of the thing. Four members of Ainz Ooal Gown were deleted due to this event and the remaining eight could only give pity toward their untimely termination. Thankfully, the game was near its end, so it didn't bother anyone too much since they could create another character anytime.

Once it was defeated it dropped ten World Items and all the surviving players obtained the title Savior of Worlds. Ainz Ooal Gown as the provider of the World Items was allowed the first pick of the loot as stated by the contract, as well as a good number of data crystals.

But that is all in the past, now that the tournament has ended and rewards were handed out there was little to do but to deliver goodbyes.

Over half of the once occupied members of the original Ainz Ooal Gown came back for the last few days to give their farewells and seven of them even gave a confirmation of rejoining in the coming YGGDRASIL II. Momonga was even invited by Takemikazuchi to join another game, a decision that was made beforehand, seeing as he had three years of free time.

'I wish Takemikazuchi-San would have stayed a bit longer, but he is getting older so it's not much of a surprise.' Takemikazuchi just turned 42 this year and has used to have plenty of free time so it wasn't that surprising that he came back. He works as a dojo instructor and a traditional blacksmith on the side, a bit silly when you think of how his in-game character was made. Nowadays, he plays a popular DMMO-RPG with his son and spends the rest of his time working.

Touch Me also came back as a recurring player, sadly his character was one of the four who got deleted in the final fight. He wasn't torn up about it though and just made another which he left alone after leaving yet again. He promised to come back in YGGDRASIL II when his daughter grew up a bit.

Currently, Momonga in his boney anatomy, was in the open square of Valhalla begging for special tickets that came out for the last day of YGGDRASIL.

The Final Anniversary Tickets were a farewell gift given to any player that logs in on the final day. These tickets gave random prizes that could be either amazing or sub par. For whatever reason they accidentally release of the tickets two hours before the timer reset for the new day. From the announcement of them, it sounded like they gave new and unique rewards, because of this Momonga set his sights on collecting as many as he could before rushing off to any and all black merchants.

So far he's collected 879 tickets as of now. Fame recognition truly was a wonderful thing, people have literally been throwing their tickets at him like confetti. Every player was given 20 anniversary tickets each, and depending on your character's luck stat the chance for a better quality reward would increase. Momonga had no doubt that he would pull the best prizes considering he literally gained the **[Luckiest Man Alive] **title for having a luck stat of over 500. Most top players would have a luck stat of around 200 that would rise depending on completing certain quest, eating special meals/food, or collecting items and pets. Momonga has done all of this and was awarded a luck stat of over 700 thanks to his jobs and familiars, plus he may have used a few World Items, but that's coincidental. Now however, he has to prepare himself for the flash sell that is bound to happen in the coming hour.

An official announcement came out that the prices of all things would be dropped by 80% on the final day, thus Momonga was doing his best to hurry before the new day starts. He went as far as to call in for work for these last days so he was prepared. He already had Goldy prepare the World Gate entrances at the borders of the mapped villages.

'I hope Vanilla got plenty of tickets.' Momonga thought, chuckling at the thought of his guild mate tempting people into handing over their tickets. Checking his hub clock he saw the time to leave was coming close, deciding it was best to get a head start, Momonga opened a portal a left.

* * *

**I swear, this somehow makes sense to me because angels and demons are always spoken together with humans, while all other creatures look like they evolved from nature. You can't tell me that a brain eater didn't come from a squid or that an insectiod didn't evolve from an insect. Hell, dragons look like they come from somewhere else entirely. They are always treated like the big bad boss so I doubt they came to be from the YGGDRASIL naturally.**

**There is so much I feel like I left out in this chapter, but I'll cover up those loose ends in future chapters. If I had more time and creativity, I would flesh out the story to have 10,000 words each chapter. **

**I plan on having an OC this story. There are two options, Vanilla the Crimson Succubus or Goldy the Golem Maker(race). Both of these characters will be young, say 21, and will be able to add funny or suspenseful moments to the story. BOTH ARE SIDE CHARACTERS, neither will be main characters and random chapters will show the effects that each have on Nazarik and the new world.**

**Vanilla the Crimson Succubus is a girl who plays the game for nostalgia and fashion. Born with a physical deformity on her face which was later removed as a late teenager, she grew to become autistic and hold a low opinion of others. She was raised by a single mother until she was thrown out of her home for mysterious reasons. Afterwards, she became an escort by recommendation from her friends. Through luck and "connections" she was able to become a home designer and leave her previous occupation of prostitution. Has family that doesn't care about her and little to no real friends. Like 177013 but she says "No thanks" to the druggie boyfriend before the plot thickens.**

**Goldy** **the Maker(Golem) is a Maker who has taken golem form. Goldy is an energetic guy who has yet to lose his dreams and truly join society. Goldy is a son of a rich business owner and is the official inheritor of his father's possessions. Goldy is a die hard fan of YGGDRASIL and has played the game since the beginning. He's Ainz Ooal Gowns official crafter and has dedicated his entire character to crafting. He doesn't like going outside and considers himself an otaku even though he is forced to learn and study the world of business. Upon arriving in YGGDRASIL he will find that his body isn't to the liking of his sexy helpers or him. Thus beginning the Quest for Dick.**

**Pick and choose which OC you want in the future of the fanfic. Both characters will be held at a lower standard by the NPC's due to them becoming later members of the guild along with the Great Traitor. Goldy can become a girl if the fans truly want it.**

**Are short paragraphs preferred, or long ones?**

**.**

**.**


	3. For a Friend

**I do not own the Overlord/****オーバーロード ****novel or the aforementioned anime series. I neither own any used characters that may appear in this fanfiction or used ideas that may be applied in the future.**

**Sorry for the wait, Pokemon Shield took up most of my free time whenever I was off work. **

**(SKIP POKEMON SW/SH REVIEW)**

**Short review: It was good 7-8 Score in my book. Boring as hell at first, until you get to the new content, the Wild Area. At that point it becomes the wet dream of any older Pokemon player because it had everything you would ever want, open world, roaming Pokemon, constant exploring. It's like Pixelmon meets Xenoblade Chronicles X but made by Nintendo. These parts made me stop to just explore for hours. I feel like Game Freak was just using this game as a test to see how people would react to the content. **

**Other than that they updated a bunch of moves to give stat boosting effects and ruined the idea of raising Pokemon by placing fully grown, catchable, boss Pokemon in each area.**

**(SKIP POKEMON SW/SH REVIEW)**

**The votes are in and Vanilla won but I decided to bring both characters so it doesn't matter. Remember both of these characters will be SIDE CHARACTERS, Momonga will be the main focus of the novel, and the interactions that both of these new characters bring will be written in the form of random insert scenes.**

**I feel like I need a beta reader, my last chapter had a lot of grammatical errors.**

* * *

[17:16:57]

In a dark alley within the middle of one of the more unassuming towns of Niflheim, came into existence a door. The door itself was invisible to anyone who would glance at it, but not to the one traversing through.

'I hope I can make it in time.' Thought the mysterious figure that just stepped out of the doorway. The figure looked like a humanoid rock formation of geometrical red and golden floating stones. This creature looked more like an active piece of art then anything else.

It held a large upper body on top of two thin, shiny legs. Its massive hands hovered at its side almost as though it wanted to give the illusion of being connected with collection of rocks in the place of its arms. Its fingers and toes assembled themselves together with three tiny oval stones, ending with clawed tips.

Crowning the place where its neck should be was a glowing orb, socketed into the main body. Floating above that orb was another stone oval, but this one was in the shape of a human-like head with smooth features. Its whole body held the appearance of being strong, like metal, yet it had a smooth stone texture to its outside image.

Glistening on every piece of this creature were shining red tattoos and runes, proudly etched on every surface. There was no noticeably empty spaces on its body as all the rocks forming this creature moved in sync with one another. Shifting in a perfectly synchronized fashion as though it were a machine.

Behind the rock creature was a man with silver hair. The man was somewhat bulky, yet still held a small stature. Covering his eyes was a simple black cloth tied over his face before wrapping around to cover the bottom portion of his short silver hair.

Both of these individuals were making their way into the sparse street of this oddly quiet settlement. After what seemed like minutes of travel, the duo finally came in front of an aged storefront reading, [Menbull's Great Trade].

The storefront looked no different from the many others that the pair passed on the way to the unassuming shop, yet it was the focus of these travelers trip.

Walking through the doorway, the stone figure slightly turned its head before saying. "Block the door." In a calm, rehearsed manner.

Upon hearing the command, the silver haired man placed himself directly between the door frame before turning to face the outside street, a cane and shield appearing in his hands. After confirming the silver man's positioning, the former walked into the shop with haste.

Inside, there were two individuals, a horned girl behind a common shop counter and a bristled hair elf, leaning in a rocking chair.

"Welcome to Menbull's Great Trade! How can I assist you?!" The girl blurted cheerfully while giving a sunny smile. Surprised, the man paused for a moment to stare at her before calming down. Her actions were quite normal for a shopkeeper NPC, a common gesture really, ready for those who enter the selected premises without harmful intent.

The rock man was a bit spooked at how friendly she sounded, despite coming here on a monthly basis, seeing as most storefront NPC's would wait until you addressed them before speaking. The horned girl was an oddity that was rarely seen in South Niflheim, the most depressing region of this world.

Calming himself out of his shock, he moved towards the target of his hurried actions, the old gristley elf. The reason for this is because the elf is actually what many would call a black merchant.

For those wondering why a player is rushing to a black mechant in the final 5 hours of a game that is about to be shut down, then the answer is simple, because it matters. The game developers announced six months ago that players would be rewarded with "special" prizes in YGGDRASIL II, based on their achievements in YGGDRASIL. It just so happens that being a World Item owner counts as a special achievement.

With this in mind, a small percent of currently logged on players from the fanbase of this game have been rushing to all the merchants that could be found with hopes of claiming a World Item. There were three types of merchants that could sell world items and all of them were technically hidden.

The first were the "Secret Merchants" that sell miscellaneous goods, they are the least likely to have a world item but they are in normalized spots making them easy to get a hold of.

The next were the "Black Merchants" that could sell a variety of amazing items from familiar eggs, to weapons, and unobtainable items. The gimmick of these merchants was that you could only buy three items before they bar you from their merchandise. Any attempt to harm these individuals will end with them teleporting away and spreading your infamy.

The last of them are the "Worldly Merchants" that are guaranteed to have divine items or better, just like the black merchant they will only sell you three items at a time before ignoring you. Any attempt to rob them will end with them stealing all your possessions and leaving you in the "Unconscious" status with 1 HP remaining. Finding them is considered near impossible, unless you were lucky since they could not be fought with or obstructed.

The man rushing to the black merchants had already visited several others on different worlds and thankfully three of them were untouched. For background knowledge, the "hidden" merchants always have their inventory changed with fresh and new goods every month and this final day in YGGDRASIL just so happens to be on the day of change.

When a merchant swaps their inventory it will always be randomly generated on the first person they speak with of that month. The items rarity depends on the players luck stat, which thankfully, was one of the easiest to raise if one was willing to pay the outrageous expense.

The stone creature mentioned before was a golem of the highest tier and the avatar of the player known as "Goldenhand". The silver haired man beside him is his loyal follower and familiar "C3". Right now they're on a special mission to seek out these special merchants before the ending of the infamous YGGDRASIL.

After an exchange of words between the golem and elf, the golem was able to see the new selection of goods the black merchant was selling. Once selecting the three items of his choice, Goldenhand quickly exited the shop screen and bolted to the outside. C3, moving alongside its master, followed closely behind as they rushed to the next destination. The weapons once in his hands now vanished.

'Two more NPC's to find, I hope they stayed in their normal spots, else it'll be a bitch to track them.' Contemplated Goldenhand.

He knew just how annoying it was to search for missing merchants who decided to leave for a walk or travel to a friends home. He could only hope they choose their designated spots for today.

Noticing his speed decreasing as they rushed back to the aforementioned alley, Goldenhand lifted his hand to press down on his console commands. Upon this action, a glowing blue stone appeared in his hand only for him to silently crush it. Dazzling blue light flickered across his lustrous body before settling to a slight twinkle, indicating that the buff took effect.

'Thank the world that this stacks with my** [No Armor]** passives.' Thought Goldenhand as he made it to the outside perimeter of the village. When Goldenhand doesn't wear his armor he gains a massive boost to his speed that nearly increases his motions fivefold.

Reaching the previous alley both figures threw themselves into the portal as they made their way to their main base of operations.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting, bringing a dirty amber color that stretched across the eternally cloudy sky. Darkish gray mist tainted what could have been a beautiful sunset.

On a bridge leading out of the commercial district of the city, cars could be seen coming and going in broken lines.

In one of those cars was, Yukiko Narukami, a young woman in her early twenties who just got off of work. From her language it could immediately be inferred that she was angry.

"That bitch! I don't care how many of those bastards she fucking! I worked hard for my bonus and she just steals it!" Snarls the women with an ugly expression upon her face.

Gripping the steering wheel a little tighter, she huffed and blew a column of air from her lungs, clearly still pissed about her managers decision at work.

"I know I'm not the best, but that skank clearly missed more days then me. All because she spreads her legs to that fatass." Scowling at the memory that just came to her.

About a few months ago, Yukiko entered her bosses office to give some late paperwork to him only to find him leaned back in his reclining chair with a dopey smile on his face. At that moment she thought it was weird but didn't think too much about it, until he tensed up and groaned out loud a few seconds. It was only after, did he yell at her to leave the room and wait outside. After about 10 minutes, that bitch came out and told her she could go in.

It doesn't take a genius to solve two plus two, especially when it's an open secret in the office, but that really did surprise her. Ever since, Yukiko started noticing all the small "favors" that the slut was getting from the higher ups and realized that it wasn't just her manager that was giving the bitch special treatment.

Normally this was tolerable, but this time Yukiko had her New Years bonus reduced for, "Leaving work early on a daily basis." So like a reasonable person she went to the assistant of the director to make a complaint and was told the reasoning behind her loss of revenue was unacceptable.

This made Yukiko calm down since she always clocked in and out at the scheduled time, not once has she ever clocked out early at this job since she started working here three years ago.

It wasn't long before she was told how she couldn't receive the other half of her bonus due to the lateness of the request. Apparently, since the bonus didn't directly count to her scheduled pay, they couldn't correct the amount given without specifying it with the current owner of the "rebalanced" funds. Who just so happens to be the office whore, who got an extra large bonus this year, despite taking many... sick... days... off.

Of course the office couldn't force her to return the already paid money since that would be extortion, but she could have given it back physically if she wanted.

"Yet that bitch had the nerve to tell me, ME! To try and work harder! As if she did anything but stay on her knees!" Screamed Yukiko, steam vapor could almost be seen flowing from ears as she wrinkled her delicate nose.

Yukiko knew better than to push the issue, due to the favoritism the whore got daily. If things turned poorly, there was a risk that she could be fired and that's one of the last things she needed.

[9:12] p.m.

**(AN: [21:12:01] )**

Looking at the dashboard clock, she knew she had a little extra time to waste before the going away party started. A small smile grew upon her face knowing what she'll be doing before the start of the party.

"Why does every office have to have that one bitch? This is exactly why I don't have authority at work, because I swear she would be gone at the first chance." Soothing what little pride she had left about the situation she quickly drove her way home in anger.

Flinging open her apartment front door, she kicked her shoes off with little care for their arrangement, before walking directly to her room. Violently throwing her purse against the side of her bed, she immediately started stripping off her clothes throwing them carelessly to a corner of her room.

A smile bloomed across her face as she raced toward her bathroom as free as the day she was born. Grabbing a large towel from her rack, she sprung herself back into her bedroom before bouncing her body onto the bed.

Placing the rolled up towel deeply between her legs, she proceeded to grab her favorite piece of technology, her DVR helmet. This helmet has been with her for years and has continued to bring her untold satisfaction that could only be the equivalent of a lifelong friend.

Placing it upon her head, she immediately turned it on and switched it to [Immersion Mode] to bring her full mind into the system.

With her now at the starting screen she began her long-time daily tradition that had helped keep her sane for all these years, masturbation.

Yukiko is what many would call a nympho or in simpler language, a sex addict. This problem has been with her since her teens and only worsened with time due to her previous occupation. Thankfully, her oasis in this desert of desperation came in the form of a DVR game known as "Sinful Pleasures", a game focusing directly on the idea of sex.

This game was created nine years ago but only came out five years ago, there was plenty of push back against it, but after certain restrictions were placed on the game it became widely accepted.

In this game, one can create a character of your exclusive taste. Whether their big or small, tall or short, cute or sexy, bulky or smooth, fat or slim. The possibilities are endless and all the things one would do with them would stay secret within the game.

The developers even made a mode that allowed the user to change themselves to become whatever they wanted, hell they could even switch their gender if they wished.

Once the character was made the user could personally create a situation or environment to act out their fantasies. Most people would just find their kink in a preset mode called [Scenario] and replace the characters model design.

Because of this there was a giant community of character model designers that would sell their character models for games like this. These designers would often find characters from many different series and create perfect models for them, before selling them online for a cheap price.

People would often visit sites like modelsforme or creativearts to find the models of their favorite cartoons or television shows. There's even a wide group of people who create and buy non-human character models just for the sake of the excitement.

Tentacle monsters, humanoid beast, muscular demons, there were plenty of attractive choices to choose from as long as you were in the mood.

Yukiko didn't need to think of her choices though because she knew exactly what she wanted before she even stepped out of her car. "Scenario 23, Chad 4."

[Loading...]

A smile creeped on Yukiko's face as she waited for her soon to be stress reliever. She could already feel herself getting wet with anticipation over the punishment she's going to be receiving. Thankfully, she still had two hours to get to the party, even if she was going to arrive a little late.

* * *

[22:34:21]

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Slowly yet rhythmically, this noise could be heard echoing throughout the entire room.

Tap… Tap… Tap..

The source of said noise comes from a repeatingly tapping finger that slowly hit on an enormously wide, black stone round table. This round table is surrounded by forty-five seats, each made with a matching beautiful design that could only come from a dedicated craftsman.

In the corner of the room was a small decorated tree. With gold and red ornaments all on its branches. Red flowers could be seen from all sides of the tree and a glittering star could be seen crowning the top of it. It was a beautiful Christmas tree and its presence brightened the atmosphere of the oddly empty room.

The only problem present however was the fact that only two seats among these forty-five chairs were occupied.

In one of the chairs was a skeleton that was wrapped in luxurious black robes with two thick bone pauldrons on either side of his shoulders. On his long, thick bony fingers were nine glamorous rings each taking a place on an individual finger, except for the bare marriage ring finger, which has yet to be claimed.

Behind his head was a black halo, floating sideways from the back of the skull instead of horizontally above its head. On all of his pristine white bones were black markings which were so thin that one wouldn't even notice them unless mentioned.

At the side of the skeleton was a glorious golden staff with a cup attachment on the top. Pouring from inside the cup were nine golden serpents, each holding an orb of different color.

On the skeleton's lap was a golden puppy laying on top of a red and black blanket. The puppy was playfully wagging its tail back and forth as it chewed on a large red bone. While the puppy was doing this, the skeleton was lightly scratching its scruff while it gave a contented look on its face.

Beside the skeleton and puppy was a birdman with white and brown colored feathers. His black luscious hair flowed down his back in a wild manner. On the birdman's back were four impressive wings that each held a respectable length.

On his face was a bronze mask that matched the color of his shiny beak and the same coloration was used for his clawed gauntlets and greaves. On his stomach was a golden waistband that held a green waist cloth that covered the back half of the winged man's backside.

"Gotta admit, Mia looks like she never got beheaded." The birdman said as he stared at the golden puppy. "Yeah, it's really surprising how the resurrection system works for familiars." Answered the skeleton in turn, as he gently patted Mia's head.

"She deserves an extra special reward after her saves in the arena, I would have lost both arms early on if not for her." Momonga chuckled with a lack of confidence.

The birdman hummed, "No wonder your giving her [Sacred Bovine Bones]. I swear, I thought you were finished when Rockabye got flattened." Shaking his head from side to side.

"You know I always have a backup plan just in case, so there was little reason to worry." Said Momonga as he continued to focus on the adorable puppy.

"Well, you know the expression, "Once an assman, always an assman." There's no changing it."

Momonga couldn't help but lift his head towards his companion. "Pero, weren't you all about breast a few days ago, now you're changing sides again?"

'Pero' placed his hands where his heart would be, as if he were damaged by Momonga's inquiry. "I was always an assman, that has never changed. As far as I'm concerned, breast are just an added accessory. The reason I was so focused on them that day was because my girlfriend and I were trying something new in the bedroom." Just thinking about it made Pero's nonexistent smile widen greatly.

"Plus, in the end breast size doesn't even matter, it's all about the shape. Just the thought of a saggy grandma turns me off." Pero said while folding his arms.

Momonga couldn't help but laugh. "Well that's to be expected. "Shifting a bit in his chair, he slowly leaned back.

"You gotta leave early tonight, right. You don't have to stay here in the final moments with me."

Again shifting slightly in his chair, gripping onto his armrest. "Peroroncino-San, I'm fine being alone, Goldy will be here soon and we'll finish up the rest of the changes before the end anyway."

Peroroncino was silent for a few moments, until he gave a heavy sigh. "I'll be staying for another hour, then I gotta go, I need to sleep since I need to get up tomorrow morning." He was clearly saddened by his own words, but he knew staying up till shut down would kill his mood for the next day.

Momonga merely gave a small nod before giving what could only have been interpreted as a whisper. "Thank you."

Peroroncino gave a silent nod. "What are friends for, but hey five people already came to visit today. Why don't we take one last tour down memory lane before this place goes missing?" With arms spread wide Peroroncino spun around before coming to a pause, clearly waiting for a response.

"Sure it sounds like fun." Momonga said as he couldn't help but smile.

"Off." He commanded with a calm and direct tone.

In that moment, Mia the puppy, jumped down from Momonga's lap, still biting down with the oversized red bone in her mouth. Her tail flailing back and forth as though it had a mind of its own. Momonga couldn't help but smile at Mia's simple actions.

Turning to his side, Momonga grabbed hold of the crooked staff leisurely floating to the left of him. Using it as a crutch he hoisted himself out of his chair, putting away the blanket that was once on his lap into his inventory.

"So where you wanna start?" Asked the feathered pervert, as he walked toward the door. "The fourth floor palace, or the ninth floor cathedral. Both of them are new, so we gotta check'em out."

Momonga placed his hand on his slightly elongated chin. "How about the second floor first, there were a bunch of new traps placed there since the third great invasion. That way we can go see the new third floor guardian, before making it to the Nightless City."

Peroroncino swung in the direction of Momonga. "You mean that pink haired one Nigel made before he quit." Receiving a simple nod, Peroroncino couldn't help but continue his silly antics.

"I can't believe I forgot about her, she was such a hottie. But damn I miss Nigel-Sama, he was one of the best people you could ever have for the guild. Sucks that he quit after his character was deleted." Sulking at the mention of the legendary Nigel, Peroroncino couldn't help but droop his head.

Nigel was a new addition to Ainz Ooal Gown and was a long time player to the game. He was even able to become one of the infamous fifty-one Title Gods, the [God of Script and Knowledge] to be exact. It was because of his efforts that Ainz Ooal Gown was able to survive as long as it did.

Sadly, he was one of the four who died in the World Eater fight, along with Touch Me and Bukubukuchagama. He quit soon after since all that time and effort he wasted to make his character was just deleted, even with the help of a World Item, his data was unrecoverable.

"Yeah, but that can't be helped now, let's just teleport to the third floor and rush through the place. We only have about an hour anyway. Momonga responded, not wanting to focus on the bad times.

Quickly he flicked his hand vertically, intent on pressing the console key to teleport within Nazarick, when Peroroncino suddenly blurted out. "Wait!"

Pausing at that moment, Momonga looked to his long time friend. "Don't you want your staff to transform, you know, just one last time for fun." Anticipation clearly could be heard in his voice.

"Sure, but I still don't know why you like her projection form so much." Opening the option window for the staff he couldn't help but think. 'Pero always did get excited over girls with smaller chest.' Keeping his thoughts to himself, Momonga allowed Lavenza, the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, to transform into her new form in a blinding glow.

**(AN: Lavenza from Persona 5)**

As the light died down, the form of a petite young girl, dressed in deep blue and black colors appeared where the staff once stood. The girl had platinum blonde hair that was elegantly parted to one side of her forehead. A butterfly hair clip graced the sides of her ears while two beautifully crafted golden, jeweled bracelets were placed on both of her wrist.

Pure gold eyes were placed right above her pink provocative lips, giving her an oddly sensual look that seemed to perfectly mix well with her youthful appearance. Her face was incredibly beautiful, without imperfection, almost as though the concept of wrinkles or bumps was completely foreign to her.

This was Lavenza, the humanoid form of the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, and her body was selected by Momonga from a character designer website due to Momonga's terrible artistic skills. The main reason he chose this form for her was because the name 'Lavenza' meant faithful and resourceful, and her natural colors fit the staff's golden magnificence, so it was a perfect choice at the time for Momonga.

Choosing a character design for an NPC was pretty normal, though most people would commission a professional to make a unique model.

This is what Peroroncino did with Shalltear, when she was created. Originally, she was meant to have small breast, but the commissioned artist refused to fix her finish design after stating, he wasn't a lolicon. Because of this, Peroroncino ended up making her breast fake as part of her lore.

**(AN: It's actually canon.)**

Lavenza also has a secondary, older form, but right now that was unimportant.

Upon her transformation she performed a full twirl before grabbing the hems of her dress to give an elegant bow. The action was programmed into her and was adorable.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! She's just as cute as I remembered her. I just want to stretch those pinchable cheeks." Crying out his feels, Peroroncino just couldn't help but hop a few times at Lavenza's appearance.

When the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown was made into a World Item, it gained one racial level for a race known as **[Sentient Item]** and ninety-nine free customizable levels to be used as pleased.

Once there were ten levels for the race **[Sentient Item]**, it gained the skills **[Physical Transformation] **and **[Avatar Projection] **that allowed it to transform and create a separate body inorder to wield itself.

When she's in her humanoid form she can't be used as a staff and her abilities effects are lowered, but she can attack by herself and become an actual threat to those around her. Thankfully, when she dies, she just reverts back to her weapon form and waits a day before remaking herself.

Her main classes are **[Grand Summoner]** and **[True Summoner]** which allow her to fuse with any creature she summons or holds. Momonga can do the same due to his **[Master of All] **class, but this kind of skill wasn't uncommon for those who had top-tier master related classes.

The reason Peroroncino was so excited was because her helped make her character script when Momonga was building her classes. Though he mostly flooded her profile with weapon related innuendos, he still put effort into making her settings.

Because Lavenza is a World Item, she has the unbreakable and untouchable(cannot be stolen) status, so Momonga never has to worry about the guild disbanding over the loss of the guild weapon.

[22:38:41]

"Let's go before we run out of time." Momonga said with a worried tone.

"Yeah, yeah. We were waiting for Vanilla right. I wonder what's taking her so long?"

"Well, you understand that she has her habits… right."

It only took a few moments to think of what habits could really mean before giving his unneeded answer. "I bet she's playing Smash Bros right now isn't she." A smirk icon appeared above his head.

"I wonder if she uses her YGGDRASIL character as her virtual body. Wasn't it Caster Scathach Skadi." Multiple icons started appearing above this perverted birds head as he continued his little theory.

"Enough, don't you already have a girlfriend, she'll be annoyed if she learned you were thinking of other girls."

Peroroncino merely chuckled at Momonga ill attempt to settle him. "Hey, I was talking about the usable character model, perfect material for tonight's session, besides your not one to talk Mr. Twogirlsinonenight.

Blushing inwardly at the image that was already appearing in his mind. Momonga shook off such thoughts. "What she does in her personal time doesn't matter, let's just get a move on." Momonga didn't allow Peroroncino any more chances to be childish as he hurriedly warped away. Both his puppy and human made staff teleported with him.

"Whatever you say Bone Daddy." Peroroncino couldn't help but laugh inwardly over embarrassing his friend... one last time... in this forgotten paradise.

It's sad to think this will be the last night they'll meet in YGGDRASIL, but he knew they will stick together on the next set of games. He honestly wasn't torn up about the soon to be deleted YGGDRASIL, this game gave him years of irreplaceable memories, but he's already accepted that it was over.

He just turned twenty-eight last month and since Momonga was the same age as him, it wasn't surprising that they stayed close friends. The main reason he even came tonight was to help give some closure to Momonga who's with a doubt heartbroken over this event.

Thankfully, a few years ago, Peroroncino was able to get Momonga to play new games like Fate/Conquest or Broken Worlds. He really got turned on with Fate/Conquest, but he slowly stopped playing it after beating the campaign. Apparently the multiplayer was infected with whales.

Peroroncino was originally starting to get worried a few years ago for him since he wasn't trying to get into any committed relationships, only occasional sex with the random ladies here and there. That was until Vanilla came along, since then they ended up getting closer, especially recently.

'They seem like a good fit.' Smiling to himself. 'Though her masturbation addiction seems pretty weird, it's not like she's actually fucking other guys though.' Deciding not to go any further with his thought process, he finally pulled up his console commands.

In this day and age games like 'Sinful Pleasures' are widely accepted and are considered an extreme form of masturbation. The act itself only occurs within the neural network system, which is just broadcasting the actions of the game within your brain. As far as society thinks of it, it's just heavy daydreaming.

He quietly teleported to his friend's side. Underneath his DVR helmet was a smile.

* * *

Sacred: [Star Fairy Goddess] (Mia ThreeTears)

A legendary variant of the famous [Star Fairy] who are known for blessing their masters with tremendous luck and great fortune. A being recognized as one of the best support familiars due to their unique abilities that predicate on survival. (Evolved From Divine)

Known abilities:

[Almighty Luck]: {You are blessed and those around you are blessed to have you.} User gains 300 [LUCK] and those aligned with user gains 200 [LUCK].{Passive}

[Immortal Blessing]: {You are basically IMMORTAL.} User regains 10% [HP] and [MP] per 5 seconds. Those aligned with user regain 1% [HP] and [MP] per 5 seconds. {Passive}

[Three Lives]: {You have 3 lives, 3 chances. Don't waste them.} User is able to automatically revive 3 separate times upon death. User can choose a location with 5 meters of previous location of death. {Cool down: 1 Hour Per Life}

[Sacrifice for Greater Cause]: {To give your life for another, truly a beautiful thing.} User is able to give up one's own to save another at moment of death. {Activation Time: 10 seconds before or after death.} {Cool down: None}

[Bringer of Happiness]: {You always wear a smile, since you know you are protected.} User generates a shield around self that equal Max [HP]. Repairs itself by 10% per 30 seconds.{Cool down: When shield is broken, regenerates in 1 hour.}

[Traveler of the Stars]: {Your go everywhere unhindered, fly young one the stars await.} User is able to fly, swim, and run on any surface, platform, or biome. User is unable to be restrained or captured under any circumstance. {Passive}

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving,**

**Sorry for the long wait. I have to choose between what I want to do in my free time because of work. If not, I probably would have finished this chapter over ten days ago.**

**I originally planned on introducing the new characters and having the cast make their way into the new world this chapter. Unfortunately, that would be an extra 3,000 words so that will be next time. **

**I'm doing this story on a tablet that deletes words automatically if they are not spaced properly before correcting.**

**For those still confused about whether Ainz will have a body, he will, two days after entering the New World. It's part of the story.**

**Did I introduce the characters well this chapter, I feel Goldy was lacking sauce?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Character Sheets

**I do not own the Overlord/****オーバーロード ****novel or the aforementioned anime series. I neither own any used characters that may appear in this fanfiction or used ideas that may be applied in the future.**

**I was originally not going to do this but I felt the urge for some reason. The page is incomplete but it still looks good as it is. This just felt necessary for the future of the story. **

**Btw, Experimental Updates is canceled and remade for this project, I felt like I added way to much to the last story to fast. I also felt I was lacking a comedy aspect in the last one.**

**Reread this chapter later, it will be updated as mistakes are found.**

* * *

Character Sheets

Familiars have rarities, just like items.

Worst to Best

Low》Medium》High》Top Class》Legacy》Relic》Legendary》Divine》Sacred》World

.

[OoaK]: One of a Kind

* * *

Momonga's Character Sheet

.

Title: [God of Existence and Nonbeing]

.

Appearance: He Looks the Homunculus from Summoners War. Copy/Paste or Type { **summoners war wallpaper homunculus** } into Google. First result is a match.

.

Total Levels: 125 (20% Overlevel Debuff)

.

Racial Levels: 36

.

[OoaK][Forbidden One]:1 (Main)

[Being of Origin]: 5

[Divine Sin]: 5 (EVO)

[Eternal Demise Idol](Construct Homunculus): 10

[Immortal]:10

[Past Life]:5

.

Job Levels: 89

.

[OoaK] [Nature Immortal]: 15

[Manipulator of Order]: 15

[Master of All]: 5

[Karma Master]: 15

[Diviner]: 10

[Fate Weaver]: 5

[Armored Mage]: 13

[World Mage]: 5

[Sealmaster]: 5

[Supreme One]: 1

.

Alignment: [Neutral]

Sense of Justice: 0

.

[Luck]: 724

[Innate Soul]: 50

[Energy Quality]: 5.0

.

[Stats]: Regular (Potential Increase)

.

Total: 1,020

.

[HP]: 100

[MP]: 210

[PHY ATK]: 60 (90)

[PHY DEF]: 90 (120)

[AGILITY]: 50 (70)

[MAG ATK]: 130 (170)

[MAG DEF]: 150 (250)

[RESIST]: 110 (120)

[SPECIAL]: 120 (200)

.

After 20% Overlevel Debuff

.

Total: 826

.

[HP]: 80

[MP]: 168

[PHY ATK]: 48 (70)

[PHY DEF]: 72 (110)

[AGILITY]: 50 (70)

[MAG ATK]: 104 (150)

[MAG DEF]: 120 (220)

[RESIST]: 88 (100)

[SPECIAL]: 96 (170)

.

Servants: 150 Levels

(Secret for now)

Familiars: 7 of them

Sacred: [Star Fairy Goddess] (Mia ThreeTears)

A legendary variant of the famous [Star Fairy] who are known for blessing their masters with tremendous luck and great fortune. A being recognized as one of the best support familiars due to their unique abilities that predicate on survival. (Evolved From Divine)

Known abilities:

[Almighty Luck]: {You are blessed and those around you are blessed to have you.} User gains 300 [LUCK] and those aligned with user gains 200 [LUCK].{Passive}

[Immortal Blessing]: {You are basically IMMORTAL.} User regains 10% [HP] and [MP] per 5 seconds. Those aligned with user regain 1% [HP] and [MP] per 5 seconds. {Passive}

[Three Lives]: {You have 3 lives, 3 chances. Don't waste them.} User is able to automatically revive 3 separate times upon death. User can choose a location with 5 meters of previous location of death. {Cool down: 1 Hour Per Life}

[Sacrifice for Greater Cause]: {To give your life for another, truly a beautiful thing.} User is able to give up one's own to save another at the moment of death. {Activation Time: 10 seconds before or after death.} {Cool down: None}

[Bringer of Happiness]: {You always wear a smile, since you know you are protected.} User generates a shield around self that equal Max [HP]. Repairs itself by 10% per 30 seconds.{Cool down: When shield is broken, regenerates in 1 hour.}

[Traveler of the Stars]: {Your go everywhere unhindered, fly young one the stars await.} User is able to fly, swim, and run on any surface, platform, or biome. User is unable to be restrained or captured under any circumstances. {Passive}

* * *

Vanilla's Character Sheet

Title: [Ruby Sovereign of Passion]

.

Appearance: She looks like Caster Scathach

.

Character Motivation: Vanilla is a returning player who came back due to the announcements of YGGDRASIL II. She herself is not good at fighting and always considered herself better as a support than as an attacker. After her return, she contacted Momonga who she met from another game, in order to help her remake her character since she was gone for years.

She originally was a mage/ priest who had focused on healing and buffing her teammates while staying in the back. This build was highly inefficient, and wasted her levels since she never specialized into anything.

With Momonga's help and recommendations she was able to completely remake her character and unlock unique classes that focused on her playstyle. She even obtained her own free customizable levels, which she used to make her personal NPCs that now fight for her.

.

Total Levels: 110 (7% Overlevel Debuff)

.

Racial Levels: 40

.

[Imp]: 10

[Succubus(Crimson)]: 10

[Crimson Harlot]: 5 (Main) (EVO)

[Lord(Magic)]: 10

[Spiritual Empress]: 5

.

Job Levels: 70

.

[Jewel Mage]:15

[Red Mage]: 10

[Soul Caster]: 10

[Tempting Enchantress]: 10

[Gremory]: 5

[Noble Ruler]: 10

[Malefic Queen]: 5

[Majesty]: 5

.

Alignment: [Good]

Sense of Justice: +100

.

[Luck]: 298

[Innate Soul]: 41

[Energy Quality]: 3.1

.

[Stats]: Regular (Potential Increase)

.

Total: 780

.

[HP]: 80

[MP]: 110

[PHY ATK]: 35 (50)

[PHY DEF]: 60 (90)

[AGILITY]: 80 (100)

[MAG ATK]: 75 (95)

[MAG DEF]: 110 (150)

[RESIST]: 100 (115)

[SPECIAL]: 130 (140)

.

After 7% Overlevel Debuff

.

Total: 731

.

[HP]: 74

[MP]: 102

[PHY ATK]: 33 (50)

[PHY DEF]: 56 (90)

[AGILITY]: 80 (100)

[MAG ATK]: 70 (95)

[MAG DEF]: 102 (150)

[RESIST]: 93 (115)

[SPECIAL]: 121 (140)

.

Servents: 250 levels

Queen (Lancer Arturia Pendragon) (The Darker, Horned One)

.

Level: 90

Main Races: Destruction Empress, Dragonoid

Main Jobs: Calamity Knight, Dueling Rider

.

A powerful attacker that rides a swift horse into battle. Her will is strong and firm as she performs the duties given to her by her Lord. Strict and honorable, she holds herself to a high set of values so she doesn't disappoint her lady. Underneath her hard exterior, is a kind and gentle woman with a broadminded view of others. Secretly has a cute side that she hides.

Despite her being named 'Queen', she has no levels in ruler-type job classes except in racial levels.

.

Re'Lie

.

Level: 90

Main Race: Phantom Armor

Main Jobs: Luster Knight, Spatial Manipulator

.

A golem made as a suit of living armor, created for the sole purpose of protecting it's master and her servants. It is a complete tank with the luxury of complete mobility. Re'Lie does not care for the opinions of others, it merely waits for it's masters commands, protecting all her angles from possible threats.

It's name, Re'Lie, is based off the pun, reliable armor.

.

Maverick

.

Level: 70

Main Races: Ex Machina

Main Jobs: Specialist, Medic, Barrier Master

.

An amazing Jack of all trades. Maverick is an advanced automation that was made to handle most situations that her master cannot. Completely weak when it comes to group fighting, but makes up for it by being an amazing support.

.

Vanilla's Familiars:

.

[Divine]:Rainbow Crystal Dragon(?)

[Top of Class]:Crystal Rabbit(Jojo)

[Legendary]:Joyous Unicorn(?)

* * *

GoldenHand's Character Sheet

.

Title: [Maker of Miracles]

.

Appearance: In her naked golem form she looks an 8 ft tall, gold and red, rock person with large hands and a giant upper body. When she is in her humanoid form, she looks like Nero Claudius from fgo, blonde hair, big green eyes with tiny body.

Character Motivation: Goldy was made to be an all round craftsman. Her character was created to explore the unspoken aspects in YGGDRASIL, such as crafting and the manipulation of data crystals.

Goldy was originally Male but because she thought it was funny to make a female character, she is now a woman. Goldy is an American, or what a person born from the remains of North America is called.

Goldy does have some character development, such as C3, but overall she's meant to be a relief and introduction into funny cultural references throughout the story.

.

Total Levels: 120 (15% Overlevel Debuff)

.

Racial Levels: 30

.

[Architect]: 10

[Maker]: 10

[Grand Maker]: 5 (Main)

[Originator's Construct]: 5 (EVO)

.

Job Levels: 90

.

[Luster Soldier]: 10

[Sealmaster]: 15

[Emblem Maker]: 5

[Artisan]: 15

[Blacksmith]: 10

[Craftsman]: 10

[Master Craftsman]: 10

[Alchemist]: 10

[Creator]: 5

.

Alignment: [Good]

Sense of Justice: +50

.

[Luck]: 426

[Innate Soul]: 38

[Energy Quality]: 4.2

.

[Stats]: Regular (Potential Increase)

.

Total: 745

[HP]: 100

[MP]: 120

[PHY ATK]: 55 (70)

[PHY DEF]: 120 (150)

[AGILITY]: 45 (55)

[MAG ATK]: 30 (45)

[MAG DEF]: 105 (130)

[RESIST]: 100 (125)

[SPECIAL]: 70 (90)

.

After 15% Overlevel Debuff

.

Total: 642

.

[HP]: 85

[MP]: 102

[PHY ATK]: 47 (60)

[PHY DEF]: 102 (130)

[AGILITY]: 45 (55)

[MAG ATK]: 26 (35)

[MAG DEF]: 90 (120)

[RESIST]: 85 (105)

[SPECIAL]: 60 (80)

.

Servants: 200 levels

.

A2(Nier Automata)

.

Level: 60

Main Races: Cyborg

Main Jobs: Berserker, Vanquisher

.

B2(Nier Automata)

.

Level: 60

Main Races: Android

Main Jobs: Weapon Master, Challenger

.

C3(Connor 'Kirby' Coleman)

.

Level: 80

Main Races: Ex Machina

Main Jobs: Specialist, Medic

.

GoldenHand Familiar:

.

[Legendary]: Demonic Ore Golem(?)

.

.

**Any obvious mistake?**


	5. Goodbye

**I do not own the Overlord/****オーバーロード ****novel nor the aforementioned anime series. I neither own any used characters that may appear in this fanfiction or used ideas that may be applied in the future. All rights go to the original creators and owners of the characters/ideas/songs in this fanfiction.**

* * *

"HOW CAN I STAY CALM WHEN MY PRESIDENT IS GETTING HIS DICK SUCKED!?"[1]

(Alt+F or 'Find in Page' the [?] for reference source.)

"Pssssttt…" Momonga strongly hunched himself forward as the sound of air flew out of his mouth. Disbelief, completely apparent with the shouting of the shameless Sky King, who laughed at his friend's overblown reaction.

This was not the first random outburst that came from Peroroncino since the pair decided to explore the Great Tomb of Nazarick for the last time. Since they went through the palace of the Nightless City to enter the fifth floor, Peroroncino oddly decided to pull out a book that Goldy gifted him in order to do away with the awkward silence. The book in question was called, 'The Book of Marshall' by Stanley Mitchell.[2]

This book was a record of quotes and verses spoken by a legendary lyricist of the early 2000's. His songs regained popularity after the 'Great Reformation' period in the 2100's and are even used occasionally as reference material of the time before the third world war.

Momonga never really cared much for the songs left behind by the rapper except the ones about his daughter, but he still humored himself enough to listen to a few of them.[3]

"Pero, you should really watch what you say. What if others were around?" Unnoticeably slouching his shoulders, almost as if he were expecting some sort of rebuffing.

"How? Take my fucking eyeballs out and turn them around."[4] Stated Peroroncino, while outstretching both his arms above his head. The book, held open in his right hand as he attempted to make his ranger pose.

Momonga could literally see Peroroncino chuckling to himself while sitting in his game chair. Without another sound, Momonga glared at the brown book in the birdman's hand before a reaction occurred in that instant.

*Boooooom*

Sparkling fire exploded around the Peroroncino's right hand, engulfing both the foul worded book and his gauntlet covered arm.

"Hey! That was of [High] quality!" As he spoke, the now burnt and blackened book slowly crumbled into nothingness.

"Which means its trash." Momonga quickly retorted. Not bothering to hear anymore of the nonsense, he quickly flew to the temple of the eighth layer in order to access the ninth floor.

"Come back!" Quickly followed by Peroroncino, who flew over the sand to catch up to the skeleton.

The act Momonga just performed was called **[Manipulation Magic]**, one of the four main types of magic systems within YGGDRASIL, along with **[Ritual Magic]**, **[Tier Magic]**, and **[Sacrificial Magic]**.

These systems are all unique but at the same time connected. Each type of magic has its own version of the other types within its exclusive system. **[Tier Magic]** has its own versions of the other systems, just as **[Ritual Magic]** can be used in conjunction with any of the other magics.

Players had the freedom of choice when it came to their preferred magic type and Momonga's main choice of magic just so happened to be the simplest, **[Manipulation Magic]**.

**[Manipulation Magic]** was without a doubt the easiest system to use and learn when it came to magic. It's all about having an element related **[Manipulation]** ability such as **[Fire Manipulation] **or **[Dark Manipulation]** and a clear imagination. Once that's done the user just needs to sacrifice a chosen amount of mana or energy to perform their actions.

The best example would be with the 3rd tier 'ball' spells. To cast **[Fireball]**, one needs **[Lv2][Fire Manipulation]** and 80 points of mana to cast the spell, this is equivalent to the normal cost of a regular **[Fireball]** when using **[Tier Magic].** However, one can also add effects to the fireball in order strengthen it, an option not given by the original tier magic spell.

Spinning it to give it a drilling force, condensing it to give it a greater burst power, tightening its shape for penetration. These are just a few of the ways one can change the simple **[Fireball]** into something more useful, but that's merely when using it with it's gateway requirements.

By increasing one's **[Manipulation]** passives, it's possible to make the 3rd tier spell **[Fireball]** have the strength of an 8th tier spell. **[Fireball]** isn't even the limit to the number of spells one can copy and enhance using **[Manipulation Magic]**, the most horrifying aspect about this type of magic is the fact you can combine it with regular **[Tier Magic System]**.

**[Manipulation Magic]** may be amazing when it comes to fighting but it's usefulness ends when it came to mere attacking. Players could not heal nor buff themselves using **[Manipulation Magic]** unless they were elementals. This rendered **[Manipulation Magic]** far less popular than **[Tier Magic]** or **[Ritual Magic]**, thus, most players chose to use **[Manipulation Magic]** in order to supplement the others.

Though the cost would dramatically increase, the payoff was just as rewarding. This wasn't a problem considering the "Energy Quality" update that came soon after. This update gave players a way to increase the quality of their natural energies, allowing for decreased energy cost on skills and increased effectiveness when using said skills.

The limit for the energy quality was 5.0 and the minimum was .04, this may seem odd, but there has never been a mage above level 90 with an energy quality below 2.0.

Momonga himself had set out to master all the **[Elemental Manipulation] **passive abilities and even wasted the effort to maximize his **[Mana Quality]**, an achievement he's unashamedly proud of.

This system came to be after a player used a World Item to request its implementation into YGGDRASIL.

* * *

**[User "Vanilla Cream" has logged on.]**

Pausing at the top of the stairs, Momonga gently floated down and opened his HUB.

The puppy, Mia, began circling him as Lavenza continued to float a few yards from him.

**[22:56:12]**

_'Damn she's late, I was starting to think she changed her mind.'_ Releasing a repressed breath, Momonga couldn't help but be relieved at his friend's late arrival.

Peroroncino who just flew past Victim's chalice, crashed directly into Momonga's back during his moment of contemplation. Both sent tumbling to the ground from the nonstop inertia created from when Peroroncino rushed at Momonga prior, only after five or so rolls did either one come to a stop.

"Fuck, that was fast. Oh, Vanilla logged in. Rejoice Momonga." Lifting himself from off the stone platform. He flexed his arms and wings before moving to check on his skeletal companion, who already picked himself off the ground.

Momonga was placing his hand on the side of his skull, giving the universal sign for the use of the spell, **[Message]**.

Not wanting to interrupt him, Peroroncino just decided to walk around to the teleport platform at the center of the temple. There wasn't anything new to the eighth floor since it was completed years ago. The reason for this was because the floor itself proved to be infallible… until the fourth great raid.

Nazarick, in its long history, has faced five great tribulations in the form of player raids. There's been 127 documented raids on the "The Great Tomb of Nazarick" since its occupation by Ainz Ooal Gown, and most raids would end during the second fight of Shalltear on the third floor.

A 'Great' raid is any raid that can make it past the fifth floor, Glacier, which is controlled by Cocytus. The first great raid happened before the final updates to the game. This raid was conducted by a huge alliance of numerous guilds and a massive amount of mercenary NPC's, totalling over 1,500 beings of over level 70 taking part in it. This was literally the largest raid in YGGDRASIL history and was recorded in the official record for all game characters to learn about.

Thankfully, it ended in defeat once the raid party reached the 8th floor.

However, in the final years of YGGDRASIL, this changed almost immediately due to a few final updates.

* * *

Since the game's popularity was waning drastically over the years, it became harder for both new and older players to actually participate in the content brought forward due to the low number of players. Because of this, the developers decidedly brought the game mechanic of evolutions to the forefront.

The main focus of this update was to increase stats while giving special and unique skills to players in order to help them with challenging harder content. Due to the lack of players because of the fading fanbase, most players couldn't rely on great numbers to accomplish difficult quest anymore.

To resolve this, the company behind YGGDRASIL decided to release a pending update that was originally being tested for YGGDRASIL II called the **[Evolution System]**.

The **[Evolution System]** essentially evolved players into a higher form of whatever creature they were. It was only accessible to players who had reached level 90 and achieved a single master class, which typically took 21 levels.

All three types of beings had their own evolution systems, the weakest being the humanoids who had "Bloodlines", the next being the demi-humans who had "Heritages", and the best being the heteromorphs with theirs called "Ancestors". A thing to note, is that all of the evolution systems affected the levels of players, except for a few special cases, because of this, evolution became more like an additional racial upgrade than a complete upgrade.

This caused a great problem for players who could not change their character's levels due to the fear of losing certain jobs and classes. This changed however, in a later update that allowed additional levels in exchange for an overall stat decrease. This was known as the "Overlevel Buff" and it was widely loved by the community.

Some evolutions were only accessible by having certain jobs or racial levels, which made many players feel even more unique in their character creation.

Guild NPCs also went through a major change with the EVO updates. Because of the immense overhaul of the needed changes to the game, the devs rose the natural guild base level-limit to allow every guild to create more NPCs for protection. This was absolutely needed since the EVO updates basically made the previously created NPCs into unhumorous jokes.

(Evolution will now be called EVO)

Another thing to know about the NPCs is the fact that they are limited to level 110. This demerit isn't really cared for much however, due to the fact that players are unable to take them outside of their restricted areas.

The only realistic problem with EVO's are the fact that they are a complete grindfest to accomplish. To evolve into your desired EVO you must find the specified quest giver, collect the required items, and then battle a NPC version of your desired EVO while being an Half-Evolution of said EVO.

Yes, a "Half-Evolution".

When players collect the required materials for their EVO's, they are able to become a Half-EVO as the first step of their Evolution. After this step, the players have to enter their inner soul to fight the complete EVO to fully evolve.

There are exceptions to this rule, such as skeleton related players or slime players, these types of players are able to avoid the fight due to a process called "Complete Oneself".

"Complete Oneself" allows players to obtain what their character is missing, for example a skeleton would be able to create a living body and obtain their missing "Flesh". With this new body comes the near nonexistent blessing of a second playable character model, with it's own exclusive levels. With this the player would be able to develop their character into whatever they please, under the condition of having two unremovable racial levels.

Why are these two levels unremovable? Simple, the player has to create a **[Construct Homunculus]** as the body, and then fuse with said construct. After the fusion, the player gains one level of a unique racial class called **[Past Life]**, and one racial level of **[Construct Homunculus]**, which they can specially rename however they wish.

The **[Construct Homunculus]** would be created as a polymerization of materials and data collected by the player in question. This allowed the player to pick and choose what abilities and traits he would give his body during its creation. One could even combine the races of other beings to maximize the potential the body would have before submitting it to the gamemasters.

From the knowledge given on the subject, it was known that at least twelve players choose to perform this process, instead of choosing the alternative EVO for their races.

The only restriction would be that the body has to match the previous skeleton structure in form. With that in mind a humanoid skeleton cannot become a dragon or squid, only another humanoid. Though some exceptions may apply, such as becoming a humanoid being with the transform ability.

Reborn undead would also gain the skill **[Power to Reject Death]**, which allows the player to revive after death as their previous undead player character without penalty. Of course, the EVO that the undead selected would be called **[New Life].**

Another great thing is the fact that the player in question would be able to completely remake their living body after only waiting three days.

With all these great features, who wouldn't want to be undead. With the ability to have two different player characters without any penalty and the ability to undergo EVO twice, wouldn't one think that being undead was broken.

The obvious answer would be yes, they are broken, but the problem with them is the grinding and expenses needed for this choice of EVO. If one were to use mediocre or above-average materials for their body, then the person in question would be stuck in a worthless vessel after fusing. That would be a tragic end, with the player being forced to delete their character before starting over from scratch, since the fusion is irreversible.

This very principle made the whole process risky and unstable. Thankfully, the Gamemasters would inform the player about the potential stats and abilities, a week after creating the body, so the players would still had time to decide before fusing with the **[Construct Homunculus]**.

If the body was unsatisfactory, then all the data used for it would be wasted and the player would have to make another body. If the body was trash then the player would have wasted their time. Understanding all of this, it's only natural that most players would steer away from the choice of this wastefully expensive EVO.

* * *

With all the prior knowledge just given about EVO's, its unsurprising that the hopes of fools would be agitated. Months after the updates were released, groups of players came to investigate and probe the floors of Nazarick.

At first they were subtle, never attempting to make it past the second floor, just exploring and learning what they could before escaping or dying in their failed attempts. But in the course of the first month they were able to make it to the third floor with unprecedented ease. This action was frightening due to the fact that each floor has at least three different set ups that would change randomly after each raiding attempt.

They're actions went unnoticed at the time due to the infrequent activity of their exploring. It wasn't until they penetrated the fourth floor, did the members of Ainz Ooal Gown realize the current threat that was accumulating.

After going back through the guild records, it was found that an unusual number of raids took place against Nazarick in just two months.

On average, three to four attacks were committed against the guild monthly, and normally it was done continuously after the initial attempt. Yet, in these two months, seventeen attacks were done in sporadic order.

To make matters even more damning, the equipment and drops collected from these raids were all mediocre at best, clearly showing the intent of the previous owners. Nazarick was a dungeon with a recommended level of 80+, for anyone of that level to wear such poor equipment would be tantamount to suicide, let alone exploring.

During this time, less than half of the priority NPCs had received their much needed EVO's, leaving much of the tomb vulnerable.

It was only a matter of time before the inevitable occurred so in order to prevent the worst from coming to be, Ainz Ooal Gown went to the extremes to change the key floors of Nazarick from their original designs. With limited time at hand, there was little to do except add obstacles in hopes of shaving the opposition.

Plans were made to change the third, fourth, sixth, seventh, and ninth floors to halt the incoming threats. New NPCs were hastenedly created and new areas were added for the sole purpose of annoying the crowds. The best equipment that could be provided at the time was at best compatible [Legendary] sets with mix-matched [Divine] equipment that dropped from powerful late-game bosses.

With all the preparations undergoing, stress and tension overcame the guild and a vote was passed to allow the use of World Items if the enemies were to make it past the seventh floor.

Time made the whole experience more nerve wrecking. The more work that was done, the more noticeable flaws that appeared in each construction. Because of the noticeable mistakes, it was decided to prepare each floor accordingly before reworking on the others.

So much work, so little time.

* * *

(AN: I felt so tired when I wrote this part, please forgive me.)

In just three weeks, the red castle, Harvest, was completed on the third floor. This castle offered a gateway to the fourth floor and was the home of one of the new floor guardians. A powerful vampire that was created mainly using the data crystals of the most difficult of the Six Rulers of Blood, Alucard.[5]

With the third floor finished, the construction on the fourth floor, the Underground Lake, began. Nothing was taken away or drastically changed like what was done on the third floor. Instead, the giant cavern was enlarged and stretched out to one side, turning the once spherical cave into an oval.

Within this newly created space, a city was constructed using the assist creation tool for large scale projects. Majority of the city was naturally generated after proper location arrangements were made for each district and the necessary construction materials were gathered for the project.

The city had to be remodeled at least a dozen times after hours of tedious repositioning.

The city was eventually named "The Nightless City" and was made with the main colors of red, blue, and purple. It was designed to have an ancient chinese look and was made to always be lit with countless luminescent stones which decorated every street.

It was like the shining jewel of the quiet abyss. Yet, only accessible after defeating the colossal golem, Gargantua.

Like an amusement park, it brought an odd sense of wonder and giddiness with just a single glance from the entrance platform.

Forty-six massive statutes could be seen from the initial overview of the city. Decorating every main street intersection as they each held a defining pose.

Demons were the main residents of this city, but only made up about 30% of the total population. The rest of the populace was a varied mix of many different races from elves, fairies, gnomes, and even beastmen. The natural levels that they were spawned at were between 5 to 30.

Though the city could hold up to 50,000 residents, the spawn rate of YGGDRASIL will only allow 10,000 residents to reside in an unofficial city at any given time. Thus, giving the great city a somewhat empty and hollow look.

Crowning the middle of the city, standing taller than any other building, was the Forbidden Palace.

The Forbidden Palace is the gateway to the fifth floor and the biggest obstacle of Nazarick to any foolish invaders. The Forbidden Palace was what many would call a giant puzzle house filled with multitudes of trap doors, secret rooms, movable walls, and hidden entrances. The whole purpose of this place was to waste time and pick off the invaders, one by one.

The empress herself was created as an assassin whose sole purpose is to lead players around while killing them. As long as she lives, getting to the next floor was impossible since the deactivation of the teleporter's barrier conditions were either her approval or death.

That is not to say that there is no physical way to the next floor, but the location of it was so well hidden that finding it was next to impossible.

Midway during the final details of The Nightless City, the second great raid occurred. This was only three months after the EVO updates happened, so the majority of players had already underwent their EVOs and became accommodated to the changes.

This raid was compiled of around three hundred players and was held on a weekday. It eventually ended in the defeat of the raid party, but not before making it to the seventh floor, Lava.

If not for The Nightless City, the invaders would have been able to make it to the eighth floor.

* * *

At this point, Nazarick was deemed relatively safe from invasion.

The fifteen regular members of Ainz Ooal Gown were finally able to have a moment of peace after the chaos, and used their time to develop themselves further.

Within the span of five months all the other changes to the tomb were completed and Nazarick was able to survive yet another great raid. This time it was stopped at the sixth floor, Jungle, by the twin guardians, Mare and Aura.

Out of all the upgrades to the level 90 and above NPCs, Aura was the only one to get a complete remaking. Aure's entire setup was deemed outdated, and relied too much on older classes that were completely outclassed by better options.

Within the many updates that occurred during the final years, there was a new World Enemy known as the, "Monster God", who controlled multiple World Beast as pets. The entire event was tiring and problematic due to the constant attacks and teamwork of his familiars, but was still manageable.

With this update came the introduction of new types of tamer related classes and new supplementary jobs that helped worked in conjunction with said tamer classes.

Due to Bukubukuchagama's inactive playing, she honestly didn't know how to best remake Aura's kit, so she threw the task onto Momonga who had the time to waste.

All the other NPCs just got simple EVO upgrades that enhanced all of their traits and other features.

The sixth floor was widened from its original design and a few extra areas were added to increase the difficulty of the level. Beyond that, the floor remained as vibrant as before.

Each raid may be an expense on Nazarick's funds, but as long as the dropped equipment from the raiders is collected there will always be a return.

* * *

Momonga stepped forward only moments after being teleported to his new location.

"Vanilla said she would meet us at the top of the second cathedral of the ninth floor." Momonga said, turning his head to meet his friend's. "It's about time for you to leave, right?"

Peroroncino paused before looking to his HUB clock.

**[23:00:13]**

"Well that's just pleasant." Disappointment evident in his tone. He was really hoping to make it to the throne room before logging out.

"I'll just leave after the Testament of Love." Not speaking another word, Peroroncino rushed on ahead. Momonga swiftly following behind.

Neither player wished to simply teleport to their intended location, whether out of nostalgia or stubbornness, neither side knew. Nor did either side care.

* * *

(4 Minutes Later)

*Flap* *Flap* *Flap*

The sound of flapping wings resounded throughout the corridor before a brown blur zoomed out of the inclosed space, breaking into a once quiet hexagonal courtyard.

Landing firmly onto the petal covered ground, Peroroncino couldn't help but be shocked at the scenery before him.

A black sky with three brilliant moons casted overhead, each one a different color of purple.

In the middle of the courtyard was a giant black tree that sprouted brightly glowing leaves. It's long twisted branches overshadowed the blue stone walkway underneath. Flowers bloomed all around the tree in a garden-like fashion.

The tree itself was reminiscent of an ancient cherry blossom, except it held a more mystical look to it. Surrounding the tree was an open-top gazebo that had built in benches for any who wished to rest their tired legs.

Pink petals danced to the tune of the wind, spinning with every gentle breeze. Each petal disappeared as they neared the ground, indicating the idea that it was nothing more than an illusion.

Peroroncino could only stare at this fairy tail scenery. It was almost like a painting come true. This was the first time he's ever visited this part of the cathedral, even though he played a main role in creating the initial area before this.

"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

A resounding roar echoed throughout the open spaced courtyard, making the ground tremble in it's long cry.

From the sky came another roar, but this time tamer in volume. Looking up to the blue cosmos, Peroroncino was able to witness a giant skeletal dragon, with a length of at least twenty meters, flying down to welcome its first challenger.

"Shocking… right?" Not surprised in the slightest, Peroroncino turned his head and was able to see that his comrade in arms was able to sneak up on him, with his puppy.

"Hey Momonga, when did we ever have an Eternatus[6]? Aren't those next to impossible to obtain? Right… right?" Peroroncino spoke in a slow yet composed manner, clearly containing his building emotions.

Momonga placed his hand on his elongated chin and took a pondering pose. "I think it was about…" Taking a few seconds to collect his thoughts. "...Three months ago. I traded a whole bundle of different luck increasing wines with a bunch of other things like the duplicate [Divine] gear we had lying around. It honestly was an amazing deal if I had to say so." Humming to himself.

The response was swift and expected. A punch was delivered straight toward Momonga's jaw, only to be slowed by a force field before being stopped completely at a second prepared barrier.

"Motherfucker! You know how long I farmed for an Eternatus, yet you gave it to an NPC! I can't believe you!?" Dropping to the ground Peroroncino grabbed both sides of his head before screaming to the sky. "AAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" In unity, the Eternatus screeched along with Peroroncino as it flew down while circling the tree in dramatic fashion.

The actions of Peroroncino may seem extreme at first, but are completely justified when realizing that he wasted over four months trying to obtain an **[Eternatus Egg]**.

An **[Eternatus Egg]** was an exclusive drop from the Prime Eternatus, a boss only located in the outerworlds of YGGDRASIL. This was the only realistic way to obtain the legendary dragon known as Eternatus as a useable familiar. To make everything worse, the drop rate of the egg was a pitiful 0.1%, which made the endeavor of obtaining a Eternatus familiar even more heartbreaking.

Momonga helped Peroroncino defeat a total of 113 P. Eternatus's with the aid of the occasional random passerby. Peroroncino himself had probably doubled that number in his spare time, just to obtain the infamous energy eater.

Sadly, RNJesus did not smile upon him. Even with Momonga's luck, which increased the drop rate tenfold, it just wouldn't show up. Thus, the poor man was left to wallow in his own self pity.

"WHO'S TO BLAME FOR THIS!?" Tear emojis blinked above his head as water pooled from his eyes, a new quirky feature added in recent years.

"God." Momonga said decisively.

Peroroncino stared at him, as though he just heard something stupid. "But aren't you 'God'?" He said in a boiling tone.

"Yes." The cheekiness of Momonga's response overwhelmed all other rational thought that Peroroncino held left.

Flinging himself into the air, Peroroncino materialized a great bow in an instant. Drawing back the glowing bow string to its maximum length, the arrow in his hand flared like a summer sun. "Give me a reason. ANY... REASON."

Madness gripped Peroroncino as the pain and emotional suffering of the millions of raging gacha players flowed through his data projected body. There was a 1% **[Instant Death]** perk to his favorite bow and he felt the urge to test RNJesus's patience.

Understanding that he may have ticked off his friend a little to much, Momonga knew best to calm him before anything blew up.

"You've rarely been logging on these past months. Nine... no ten times in total since the beginning of October, which is when I got it. I waited at least fifteen days for you to log on before giving it to her, but you never showed until November." Taking a small breath.

"I knew if I gave it to you, you would have just placed it in your inventory to never be seen again. That's why I gave it to her, since she never used her familiar space. You wouldn't want to waste a boss' full potential, would you?"

Excuses quickly fumbled out of Momonga's mouth, one after the other, in hopes of easing his friends frustrations. But little did Momonga know, that it was the anger of not getting an Eternatus that finally drove Peroroncino to the greener pastures known as other games. With this in mind Peroroncino was only moments away from loosening his grasp until.

"Ara Ara." Seemingly, all else fell silent. A third voice could be clearly heard over all the loud commotion. From around the mystical cherry blossom appeared a sparkling women of unthinkable beauty.

From her looks she could immediately be identified as Japanese person, yet she wore a custom-made western nun outfit that perfectly clung to her perfect curves. A nun outfit was traditionally made to cover up the feminine charms of women yet it only seemed to emphasize the sensuality of this mysterious beauty by hiding her forbidden fruit.

This was only proven further by the naughty slit made directly above her upper thigh, giving any tempted viewer a perfect look at one of her beautifully crafted legs, which were covered by mid-thigh high white stockings. The golden band necklace and white heeled shoes were additional accessories that brightened her overall stunning appearance.

Her small and shy face only gave credit to the nun clothing that she wore, making her appear as a true holy maiden. Her glamour however has blessed her with both the allure of the holy and the enticement of the sinful.

Every step she took was slow and exaggerated, clearly to pull attention to the rhythmic swaying of her hips that moved in an almost hypnotic fashion as she walked to the front of the gazebo.

"Ufufufu." She muttered as she moved her hands into dual "OK" signs.

"The 'Cosmic Thot' herself." Peroroncino said plainly, as he lowered his bow. The unwelcomed appearance of the holy women allowed Peroroncino to cool his head from his momentary tantrum.

Though the trifling nature of Momonga's actions did indeed pissed him off, he was never truly murderous towards Momonga, just spitefully playful. It's not like a single arrow was actually going to kill his friend's character, just sting him a bit so the birdman would get the chance to laugh at his misery.

"Now that's better. Also, thank you Kiara." Momonga said as his friend flew down to his side.

Ruffling his feathers, Peroroncino gave a huff as he placed his bow into a black portal.

"You owe me Momonga." Taking a few steps forward. "Just because she's your favorite doesn't mean you have to give her all the best things. We all have our waifu's but what matters most are our friends." Giving yet another deflated huff, Peroroncino glanced at the approaching nun.

Taking in her flawless complexion and mesmerizing golden eyes, he couldn't help but admire her looks. She held the type of beauty that would make you stop just to stare. The kind that would subconsciously make you avert your eyes if she ever faced you.

Peroroncino would have been more self-conscious if he had to meet with this type of person IRL. Even looking at her now has made him inwardly nervous yet relaxed at the same time due to her simple smile.

**'Not that she was real to begin with.'** He thought privately.

The nun's name is Kiara Sessyoin[7], and she is the number one slut of the Type/Moon franchise. Her appearance here in Nazarick is directly tied to Momonga's 'vacation' from YGGDRASIL. During his time of playing Fate/Conquest, the first good unit he ever pulled was Kiara Sessyoin, and with her he was able to smash his way through the initial campaign.

(AN: Check out Kiara Sessyoin cosplay by Hane Ame, it's really good.)

From what he told Peroroncino, he would have chosen to quit halfway if not for her help. He himself can attest to the fact that the bosses of the game become increasingly bullshit after the third act. So many of them outright nuke your teams and ruin any chance of progress.

So it's no wonder that Kiara became his number one waifu. That's the main reason people continue to play that game. Yeah there are the natural fans who care about the whole tournament and holy grail war system, but everyone becomes attached to one or two characters at some point.

It's not rare at all to find a popular character of a show as a boss in another's guild base. Back in Ainz Ooal Gown's glory days, the NPC maids were often created based on maids made in a manga or anime. Of course, the creator of those said manga maids was a guild member, but the principle stays the same.

**[User "GoldenHand" has logged on.]**

Surprise overtook Peroroncino at the unforeseen announcement on his player HUB. "I thought Goldy was gone for good. Isn't he in North America, shouldn't there be a three hour time difference?" Confusion could be inferred by his tone.

"He did log off earlier, but that was to handle some family business. He did promise to come back however." Expectations was something Goldy always did his best to achieve, so him coming back late wasn't that surprising to Momonga. Goldy has also done this plenty of times in the past, so it was nothing new.

Seeing the opportunity for what it was, Peroroncino decided to make his exit.

"Be sure to give me a call tomorrow, we should do something special… you know... to celebrate." Lightening up the once tense mood before he finally logged off.

"Oh, and don't give my gifts to others again, else I'll be forced to penetrate you with my three foot long shaft." He said this while wiggling the arrow in his hand. With a simple flash of particle effects and he was gone.

Momonga stood there unresponsive, looking at the spot Peroroncino just vanished from with an unreadable expression. He let out a simple tired sigh before looking around him.

Lavenza was still at his side, just floating as she had been while in her early teenage form. Mia was on her stomach, happily wagging her tail while she aggressively chewed on the oversized red bone he'd given her from before. The new addition, Kiara, was now standing in front of him waiting for an order.

Looking at her, he couldn't help but feel that she lost out on her purpose.

Kiara has only ever had one chance to shine since her creation and that was against the fourth great raid that ravaged Nazarick. Thankfully, she had a World Item, something Momonga had personally given her, that ultimately allowed her victory over her would be killers.

The choice to give her a World Item wasn't all that difficult, the other four bosses of the second cathedral each had a World Item that complemented themselves and they fought in pairs. A common theme for the gateway into the ninth floor.

She honestly was his favorite NPC to create. There were plenty of combinations to make her kit with and much experimentation, he was able to make her into a monster of a boss. Even if she was limited to level 110.

He didn't want her to simply stay here and fade away into nothingness. He didn't have to think about his next course of action.

"Follow." Issuing a simple order he turned his back and flew to the crystal stairs, leading out of the first cathedral.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Eve**

**I was planning to drop it on Christmas but decided against that. Sorry for the long wait I had bad writers block and I've been busy playing FGO. My first and only SSR is Abigail Williams.**

**This chapter was planned to be at least 10,000 words long and finish in the New World but that will be for next time.**

**The whole purpose of the fanfic was to introduce Kiara Sessyoin to Overlord cause it think she would be the perfect added character. **

**She is selfish, manipulative, cunning, and constantly horny. She herself adds an extra layer to "Ainz is always right" and would allow for more adult interaction in Nazarick.**

**Remember I dont have anyone to check my stuff properly so I constantly go back and reread parts and hope it makes sense.**

* * *

**(Alt+F or 'Find in Page' the [?] for reference source.)**

**[1] Eminem- Who Knew : "You want me to fix up lyrics while the President gets his dick sucked?" (Bill Clinton)**

**[2] Stanley Mitchell is the 'Stan' of the Eminem song, Stan.(It was on the tombstone).**

**[3] Hailey, Eminem's daughter. Songs are; When I'm Gone, Mockingbird, 97 Bonnie and Klyde. (Others are unmentioned)**

**[4] Eminem- Who Knew**

**[5] Six Rulers of Blood: One of the new sets of World Threats**

**[6] Eternatus: Legendary pokemon of Pokemon Sword and Shield. Poison/Dragon with ability to outright negate energy(According to the story).**

**[7] Kiara Sessyoin: a servant from the Fate series and the main antagonist of Fate/CCC.**


End file.
